


Gakuen Hetalia - Rebellion

by Fire_Hana



Series: Comment puis-je t'aimer ? [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Gakuen Hetalia (Visual Novel), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Russia (Hetalia), Awkwardness, Character Development, Colonialism, Consensual, England Being a Jerk (Hetalia), F/M, Female Character of Color, First Time, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Racism, Rare Pairings, Rating May Change, Relationship Negotiation, Russia has Issues (Hetalia), Sex Talk, Slow Burn, allies to friends to lovers
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Hana/pseuds/Fire_Hana
Summary: Seychelles veut son indépendance.Tout le monde le sait.Angleterre ne veut pas la lui donner.Tout le monde le sait.Russie s'en mêle.Personne ne sait quel sera le fin mot de l'histoire.M pour relation sexuelle (évoluera peut-être en E). Attention : divergence historique/uchronie volontaire.
Relationships: France & Seychelles (Hetalia), India & Seychelles (Hetalia), Russia & Seychelles (Hetalia), Russia/Seychelles (Hetalia), Ukraine & Russia & Belarus (Hetalia)
Series: Comment puis-je t'aimer ? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904221
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	1. Faux départ

**Author's Note:**

> Pour faire très court : je n'aime pas Gakuen Hetalia. Du peu que j'en ai vu en tout cas. Tellement de potentiel ruiné ...
> 
> Voici ma part sur ce que j'aurai aimé voir. Cette histoire m'est venue en écoutant Cantarella de Whiteflame (la version de Nero est tout bonnement sublime) mais n'a rien avoir avec les Borgias. Du tout. Y a même pas d'inceste.
> 
> De part les choses terribles que vivra Seychelles, je tiens à rappeler que Black Lives Matter. Personne n'a à subir ce genre de jugements et comportements déplacés de la part d'autrui.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seychelles reçoit une lettre l'invitant à Gakuen Hetalia ! Mais rien ne se passe comme prévu...

Seychelles se souvient encore de la lettre, l'imprimé du cachet, le parfum de France imprégné sur le papier. 

> _Seychelles (alias : Mademoiselle Michelle Laroche),_
> 
> _Vous êtes la bienvenue à la rentrée prochaine à l'université Hetalia, le seul établissement à proposer aux nations des cours afin de mieux gérer leur foyer. Les plus grands historiens, économistes et sociologues de notre temps travailleront avec vous dans ce but._
> 
> _La liste des fournitures est indiquée en pièce jointe._
> 
> _Nous vous attendons le_ **_1er avril 1814_ ** _._
> 
> _Nota bene : Un navire viendra vous chercher_ **_trois semaines_ ** _auparavant. Aucun retard ne sera toléré._

Les mots n'ont pas pu retranscrire sa joie. Enfin ! Enfin, on la reconnait, enfin elle n'est plus laissée pour compte !

Elle est une nation. Indépendante. Libre. Libre ! 

C'est donc le cœur léger qu'elle se rend sur la minuscule île en pleine mer du Japon afin d'y entrer. Elle est loin d'être la seule à bord de ce bateau : des dizaines, peut-être mêmes des centaines d'autres nations, sont avec elle à bord du grand voilier. Tous ont l'air de plus ou moins se connaître : des groupes se forment de toutes parts, depuis les buffets jusque sur les bords du bateau. Si certains hument l'air marin, d'autres apprécient moins la traversée. Autrement dit : certains supportent mieux le voyage que d'autres. Seychelles fait partie des premiers. Quoi de plus normal pour une insulaire ?

Perdue dans sa rêverie, elle esquisse quelques pas de danse en se souvenant tout ce qu'elle a vécu jusqu'ici. D'une pirate jusqu'à sa capture par France, toutes les questions qu'elle posait inlassablement concernant sa nature de nation et les réponses que son "grand frère" lui avait fournis. La culture, l'exploitation, l'arrivée de nouveaux visages qui allaient - et continuent encore à - la constituer, à lui donner de la chaire. Elle existait aux yeux du monde. 

Et puis le désintéressement. Au début, la petite Seychelles pensait que France allait revenir. Il lui avait promis après tout. Elle s'était assagie pour lui, elle avait arrêté de manier le sabre et le pistolet pour les robes. Elle avait adopté des comportements de jeune fille. Comme ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Elle avait été son étoile, sa chouchoute auprès de ses rois ; alors il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi seule, perdue au milieu de l'océan Indien avec pour seule compagnie ses animaux 'exotiques'. Il ne le pouvait pas.

Pourtant il le fit. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait cru avant de recevoir cette lettre. Ce simple bout de papier prouvait que l'Européen avait prévu tout ceci d'avance : cette solitude qu'elle avait subi avait été un test. Et elle en est ressortie vainqueur. Maintenant, elle entrait dans la cours des grands. Elle va montrer au monde entier ce qu'elle vaut.

Une sourire éclatant ravit ses lèvres brunes alors que le monde tourne autour d'elle. Elle rit alors qu'elle heurte le mur. On la dévisage mais elle s'en fiche. Elle, elle est déjà à l'université - Gakuen Hetalia de son nom d'origine.

L'étymologie lui est un peu obscure mais ce n'est pas ce qui a de plus intriguant sur cette île non répertoriée au grand public. Située dans les alentours de l'archipel nippon, elle est un territoire neutre depuis plusieurs années. L'établissement où Seychelles aura le plaisir d'étudiera a pour projet de mener à la paix mondiale en faisant cohabiter les nations en un seul et même lieu. C'était loin d'être stupide : les dirigeants s'occupent des territoires tandis que leurs représentants physiques tissent des liens avec ses pairs. Pairs dont certains feraient d'excellents alliés. La nation africaine en connait quelques-uns de têtes : France, bien sûr, Prusse, Angleterre, l'Empire Ottoman, Autriche... Il y en a bien sûr d'autre, mais ce sont ceux dont France lui a parlé. Il s'agit aussi des nations avec lesquelles forger des alliances n'est pas encore envisageable. Evidemment, qui ne tente rien n'a rien mais Seychelles n'est pas idiote. Sans compromis ou avantage à proposer, elle ne vaut pas mieux qu'un caillou sur le bord du chemin. Mais elle trouvera ! Elle apprendra à se mettre en valeur !

Seychelles enjambe le rebord de bois pour s'y installer. La mer est calme, le temps est somptueux. Certains diraient qu'il fait froid à cause du vent mais elle a connu pire. La mer reste son élément. 

Un sentiment l'oppresse. Elle fronce les sourcils et se retourne. Si on omet les quelques groupes qui ne font pas du tout attention à elle, il n'y a personne.

Bizarre.

La future étudiante repose son regard sur l'océan, un peu moins sereine qu'avant. Elle aurait juré que quelqu'un la fixait...

* * *

Son émerveillement ne peut être décrit lorsqu'ils débarquent sur la terre. Les arbres étaient en fleurs, colorant les alentours d'un merveilleux rose tendre. Un humain les prend en charge et les guide dans le village entourant l'université située au sommet d'une colline. Seychelles se sent vite dépaysée : les bâtiments sont typiquement asiatiques. C'est la première fois qu'elle en voit de la sorte en vrai et non dans un livre ou une peinture. L'excitation monte en elle ; elle a si hâte de s'installer !

Leurs bagages ont déjà été emmenés en carriole tandis qu'eux y vont à pied. Enfin, ceux qui ne font pas partis des puissants. Ceux qu'ils le sont ont été emmenés en calèche. Principalement des Européens, note-t-elle. Devrait-elle en être surprise ? Il y a tellement de choses qu'elle a besoin d'apprendre...

Quelqu'un lui rentre dedans et la bouscule sur le côté. Pas assez fort pour la faire tomber mais suffisamment pour la sortir de ses pensés dans un cri.

— Désolé, s'excuse un homme à côté d'elle avec un sourire poli.

Elle l'observe de la tête au pied. Il porte déjà l'uniforme de l'université (contrairement à elle) cependant son visage lui est inconnu. Ses yeux dorés sont rayonnants, chaleureux et bien qu'il a des traits jeunes, elle y voit une grande sagesse. De l'expérience.

— Non, ce n'est pas grave ! Je ne me suis pas mal ! assure-t-elle en agitant les mains devant elle. Je suis Seychelles, une ancienne colonie française ! Et vous ?

L'inconnu hoche la tête.

— Je crois avoir déjà entendu parler de vous. Nous partageons la même océan. Je me présente également : je suis Inde.

La bouche de la nation africaine s'ouvre en "o". Inde a un rire doux. 

— Ne soyez pas si surprise. Je sais que les temps sont difficiles chez moi mais je tiens à faire bonne figure.

Elle n'est pas certaine de savoir à quoi il fait référence. Son uniforme est impeccable - il aurait été difficile, voire impossible de deviner dans quel état l'Indien est. Elle hésite avant de décider de ne pas continuer sur le sujet. 

— C-Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais ! rectifie rapidement son interlocutrice, Je suis surprise car je ne pensais pas rencontrer une nation aussi prestigieuse que vous ! C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer ! 

Sur cette dernière phrase, elle lui tend sa main. Le sourire d'Inde se fait un peu triste, mais il la prend. Sa poigne est ferme, enveloppante sans être suffocante ; son ballant entraîne leurs bras dans un mouvement léger.

— C'est moi qui suis honoré de te saluer. J'espère que tu te feras une place au sein de l'université qui te conviendra.

Sans un mot de plus, il relâche sa main et s'éloigne avec un air sombre sur le visage. Seychelles fronce les sourcils, perplexe. Cette dernière phrase résonne dans sa tête comme un avertissement. 

Cependant, ce froid est rapidement levé par la présentation du bâtiment. C'est grand, gigantesque ! L'architecture est moderne avec de larges fenêtres. Un majestueux clocher se dessine devant la façade d'entrée. Au loin, la jeune nation aperçoit d'autres structures plus modestes mais tout aussi ravissantes. Elle croit deviner une véranda et un gymnase. Une euphorie la saisit. Elle peine à tenir en place ! Tout est si beau, si fleuri, si moderne ! Ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimerait se promener dans les jardins et découvrir les couloirs à l'instant !

Un homme aux cheveux noirs monte sur la petite estrade. Elle devine que c'est Japon à ses traits, en plus de venir sur le devant de la scène. Son intuition se confirme alors qu'il se présente. S'en suit un long discours qu'elle n'écoute que d'une oreille. À quoi ressemblera sa classe ? Sûrement que l'on la mettra avec ses plus proches voisins. Elle connait un peu Madagascar mais pas au point de dire qu'elle est son amie. Ce sera l'occasion de se rapprocher ! Et peut-être même qu'elle pourra apprendre à connaître Inde par la même occasion ? Seychelles ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée. 

— ... Quelques nations vont se joindre également à nous. Seychelles, une nouvelle colonie anglaise, rejoindra la classe Britannique. Si Mademoiselle Seychelles et Monsieur Angleterre veulent bien me rejoindre... finit le Japonais en s'inclinant devant la foule. 

Un poids s'écrase sur les épaules de l'appeler. _Quoi ?_

Et pourtant, comme envoûtée, elle s'avance vers l'estrade, la tête vide. Tous les regards sont sur elle. La dévisage. La jauge. La juge.

_Qui est-elle ?_

_Quelles sont ses ressources ?_

_Où vit-elle ?_

_Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'elle._

_Elle est probablement insignifiante._

_Elle serait plutôt jolie si elle n'était pas aussi..._

Alors que les murmures montent, elle s'adresse discrètement (tout au moins, le plus qu'elle peut) vers Japon :

— Il doit y avoir une erreur... Je suis indépendante ! France m'a donnée la liberté il y a quelques temps !

Le visage de l'homme reste neutre. 

— Pourtant, Angleterre m'a confirmé que tu étais sa propriété.

 _Propriété_. Le mot résonne cruellement dans sa tête.

— Et c'est bien le cas, s'élève une voix dans son dos, voici le document officiel qui prouve que tu es ma colonie.

Le dit document apparaît devant les yeux de la jeune nation.

> De part la défaite de Napoléon Bonaparte, Empereur des Français,
> 
> France (état civil : Francis Bonnefoy) cède le territoire des Seychelles à l'Empire Britannique (état civil : Arthur Kirkland) sous la tutelle de son représentant actuel George IV en tant que colonie à partir du 30 mai 1814. 
> 
> Soussigné le 31 mars 1814 
> 
> France 

Les mains de Seychelles attrapent le papier ; ses yeux passent encore et encore ces lignes. Le monde s'écroule autour d'elle. 

Elle fait volte-face au propriétaire, les yeux exorbités par la terreur de perdre cette liberté - cette liberté si précieuse qui commence déjà à lui échapper...

Angleterre. Elle l'a déjà vu, déjà connu. À quelques reprises, elle l'a hébergé et combattu. À une certaine époque, lui et France se la disputaient. Elle n'éprouve cependant de l'animosité pour pour Angleterre que par ce que son grand frère lui a raconté.

— Je veux parler à France, déclare-t-elle.  
— Tu n'as pas honte de me faire une scène devant le monde entier ? rétorque l'Anglais. Descends de là.

Trop déboussolée, elle obtempère dans un silence de mort. Le regard de la foule lui est pesant et elle n'ose pas le lui rendre. Japon finit par reprendre son discours alors que le duo passe le hall. Si elle n'avait pas la gorge nouée, Seychelles aurait été de nouveau émerveillée par les peintures et la lumière qui jaillit des fenêtres. Toute son attention est sur Angleterre qui la toise de haut, comme il sait si bien le faire.

— France n'est pas encore présent. La défaite de son dirigeant - Napoléon si tu as saisi - le contraint à changer de régime et il doit en discuter les détails avec ses sous-fifres. Si ta demande ne peut pas attendre, tu peux toujours lui envoyer une lettre... mais il y a des chances qu'il soit revenu avant qu'elle ne lui parvienne, ajoute-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme qui fait bouillir le sang de l'Africaine.  
— France ne m'a rien dit de toute ça ! Comment -   
— Qu'en sais-je ? coupe-t-il. Peut-être qu'il a oublié de le mentionner. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas voulu te faire "de la peine". Ou bien qu'il est trop lâche pour te l'annoncer.

Elle serre le poing, se retenant de ne pas lui cracher dessus.

— Ne parle pas de France de cette façon !   
— Je parle de lui comme je le veux, réplique-t-il d'un ton venimeux. Tu n'as pas à me faire la leçon. Et tu devrais me montrer un peu plus de respect, j'ai été bien patient de t'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive alors que je n'aurai pas du le faire -

Le crachat éclabousse son visage de porcelaine. Du respect ! Il peut parler ! 

Bien qu'elle s'y attendait, la gifle en retour de bâton lui fait mal. Autant à sa joue qu'à son égo.

— Est-ce ainsi que tu traites les femmes, Angleterre ? France m'avait pourtant dit que tu étais un "gentleman", siffle-t-elle.  
— Tu n'es pas une femme, tu es une colonie. J'ai tous les droits sur toi. Alors, murmure-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle, tiens-toi à ta place. 

Il la repousse et elle manque de tomber. Seychelles passe la main sur sa joue blessée alors que les larmes coulent. Elle entend la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle assèche rapidement ses larmes avant de rejoindre la foule qui attend ses bagages.

Soudainement, plus rien n'a de couleur. Plus rien n'est beau. Plus rien n'est merveilleux. Elle voit maintenant le regard des autres nations - la sympathie, la compassion pour ceux qui partagent un destin similaire au sien, l'indifférence pour d'autres, le mépris pour ces si grandes et "admirables" nations. 

Quelque chose s'est brisé lorsqu'elle s'en rend compte. 

Sa chambre est dans le dortoir le moins grand et le plus rempli. Sa chambre a beau être individuelle, elle est ridiculement petite. C'est à peine si elle a la place de mettre une chaise devant son bureau...

Seychelles ne prend même pas la peine de défaire ses valises. Elle s'écroule sur le lit miteux.  
  
Et hurle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, pour les trucs historiques/culturels...
> 
> * Le 1° avril est la date de la rentrée pour le Japon.  
> * Le 31 mars est la date de où Napoléon a officiellement perdu la guerre contre la coalition. Les papiers sont signés le 30 mai 1814 - or, comme Seychelles devait faire sa rentrée, j'ai avancé un peu la date. Il y a eu ceci dit un moment de flottement, de transition lors de la passation du régime français à anglais mais pas aussi important.  
> * J'ai hésité à mettre Inde en tant que colonie anglaise mais le territoire n'est sous contrôle anglais que vers 1820, donc on attendra un peu.  
> * Sinon, dans Gakuen Hetalia Portable (et dans l'AU d'Himaparuya ?), l'académie ne porte pas ce nom : c'est "World Académie". Mais c'est plus rigolo que ça s'appelle "Hetalia Académie" en terme d'étymologie :p


	2. En attendant l'hiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seychelles cherche une solution pour échapper à l'emprise d'Angleterre. Alors que l'étau se resserre, le hasard fait qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un qui pourrait devenir son allié...

La classe d'Angleterre est, sans aucun doute, la classe la plus nombreuse de tout l'université. Des colonies mais aussi les représentants de territoires anglophones comme Canada ou Australie. L'ensemble est très mixe : on retrouve tous les continents et lors de son premier cours, Seychelles peine à trouver une place. Pour être parfaitement honnête, elle est surprise de voir leur "délégué" officiel se mêler à eux. Les regards qui se portent sur lui ne sont pas des plus amicaux. Non pas qu'elle ne les comprend pas, voire n'en fait pas partie ; bien au contraire. Celui qui porte le nom de "délégué" est en vérité plus un dictateur qu'un élu bienveillant pour ses camarades. La classe se doit de l'aider pour faire ses devoirs (et, si on est dans ses bonnes grâces, il aide en retour), préparer son _tea time_ , repasser ses vêtements et faire mille et une courbette pour ne pas choquer sa "mââââjestée".

Les premiers cours de Seychelles lui semblent ennuyeux. Vides. Elle ne parvient pas à se concentrer. Elle cherche un échappatoire - elle a encore techniquement un mois devant elle pour parvenir à échapper à la dominance britannique et c'est la seule chose qui occupe son esprit. Pourtant, ces cours aussi divers que variés auraient dû l'intéresser : économie, sociologie, stratégie commerciale, diplomatie, stratégie militaire, histoire du monde, étude des actualités... mais tout passe au travers de sa tête comme de l'eau s'échappe d'une passoire. 

De temps à autre, un élève un peu téméraire fait une boulette en papier qu'il glisse dans une sarbacane de fortune et la projette sur la tête blonde de l'Anglais. Lorsque le projectile fait mouche, Angleterre se redresse de toute sa stature, fait les gros yeux, fronce ses immondes sourcils et prend la grosse voix pour les intimider et les pousser à parler. Personne ne le fait et tout le monde va en heure de colle - sauf pour les chouchous, à savoir Canada, Australie et Gibraltar pour des raisons évidentes.

C'est injuste, mais en quelques semaines, elle finit par s'y faire. Les heures de colle ne sont pas amusantes mais au moins, elle en profite pour apprendre à connaître les autres colonies et s'entraider du mieux qu'ils peuvent.

— France revient d'ici quelques jours, si ça t'intéresse toujours, l'informe Egypte au cours de l'une d'entre elle.   
— J'imagine que son dortoir est dans celui dédier à l'Occident... murmure-t-elle à elle-même.  
— Yep.  
— D'accord. Merci beaucoup pour l'info !

Egypte acquiesce alors qu'elle retourne vers sa chambre. 

Son dortoir est le plus loin du bâtiment principal où ils ont cours. Les dortoirs sont organisés en fonction des lieux géographiques - elle est donc dans celui "d'Afrique du Sud". Et on sent bien que l'architecture a été pensé par des colons. Extérieurement, c'est semblable à ceux des autres : environs les mêmes dimensions, le même type de structure. Mais une fois passée l'intérieur, c'est le chaos. Les chambres sont individuelles mais ridiculement petites ; pas de salle de bain individuelle mais des douches communes qui n'ont pas été nettoyés depuis des lustres... Dans son malheur, Seychelles a la chance d'être la plus proche de celles-ci et des toilettes. Elle n'ose pas imaginer le calvaire pour ceux qui sont à l'autre bout du couloir...

Depuis qu'elle est arrivée, elle a eu le temps de réarranger sa chambre. Elle a poussé son bureau contre la fenêtre et installé (non sans mal) son lit de manière à ce qu'elle puisse s'assoir dessus pour travailler. Son armoire fait face au lit et des étagères l'encadrent. Une pensée de gratitude lui passe par la tête lorsque ses yeux se posent sur elle : elle doit une fière chandelle à ses voisins de chambre. 

Seychelles dépose ses affaires en vrac sur son lit avant de commencer à trier par matières...

* * *

Trois jours. Trois jours avant qu'elle ne passe officiellement sous contrôle anglais. Et France n'est toujours pas là...

Pourtant, Seychelles a cherché de l'aide partout. Inde aurait aimé l'épauler mais lui-même se fait ronger de l'intérieur par la Compagnie des Indes. Les autres colonies ont des problèmes plus importants et immédiats qu'aider la représentante de petites îles perdues. Elle a tenté d'approche Etats-Unis mais à part lui demander si elle voulait un autographe (non), il lui a dit d'une manière peu subtile qu'il n'était pas intéressé à aider une inconnue.

— Bonne chance quand même ! lui a-t-il crié alors qu'il s'éloignait en courant tout en poussant son rire si emblématique.

Sans perdre espoir, elle a tenté d'approcher d'autres nations hautes placées ; mais rien à faire : au mieux ils se déclaraient pas impliqués ou bien ils ne voulaient pas de problèmes. Au pire, on l'ignore, insulte, la trouve ingrate car elle aurait pu tomber sur pire comme délégué.

Et elle ne peut rien dire. Elle ne peut rien rétorqué car ça lui retombera sur les doigts. Le fait qu'elle cherche si activement à trouver une issue à son emprise n'a sûrement pas dû lui échapper : si en plus "elle lui fait honte", Dieu la préserve de son châtiment. 

Une goutte de sueur dégouline le long du front de Seychelles en repensant au collier que porte les colonisés pour afficher leur appartenance. Elle secoue sa tête vivement : non ! Ça n'arrivera pas !

Le soleil tape fort et Seychelles a trouvé refuge en haut du clocher. La vue qu'elle a de là-haut est formidable : on se rend bien compte à quel point leur université surplombe le village en bas. Elle n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de si rendre, trop occupée à prendre le coup de main de sa vie étudiante et chercher des solutions. Elle pousse un soupir. La pause va bientôt s'arrêter. Elle ferait mieux de descendre avant que la grosse cloche de bronze au-dessus de sa tête ne commence à sonner.

La nation africaine s'apprête à partir de son perchoir lorsqu'elle aperçoit au loin un carrosse. Intriguée, elle se penche un peu, histoire d'observer qui en est le passager.

Son cœur rate un battement. C'est France. C'est France !

\- France ! s'écrie-t-elle à plein poumon.

Sa chevelure blonde se meut et elle sait qu'il la regarde. Sans un autre mot, elle dégringole les marches tandis que les coups de midi résonnent derrière elle.

 **Un**. Elle manque de trébucher mais se rattrape à la rambarde.

 **Deux**. Elle est à la moitié de l'escalier.

 **Trois**. Elle arrive en bas.

 **Quatre**. Elle espère qu'il n'a pas bougé d'endroit.

 **Cinq**. Une foule lui fait face.

 **Six**. Elle nage au travers, criant des excuses tout en continuer à forcer.

 **Sept**. Son souffle est vraiment court.

 **Huit**. Elle a un poing de côté mais elle continue de courir.

 **Neuf**. Ses chaussures font s'envoler la poussière de la cours. 

**Dix**. France la voit.

 **Onze**. Il ouvre ses bras. 

**Douze**. Elle s'arrête bien avant.

Quelque chose l'empêche de se réjouir et toute l'allégresse qu'elle a éprouvé jusqu'alors s'évapore comme le son de la cloche. La magie des retrouvailles s'est estompée abruptement. Sans baisser les bras, l'Européen s'avance vers la jeune nation, tout sourire.

— Seychelles ! Comme tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois ! Tu es vraiment devenue une belle jeune femme...

Elle ne bouge pas mais ne se débat pas non plus quand il la prend enfin dans ses bras. Des sentiments contradictoires émergent et commencent à se livrer bataille.

France la libère et lui prend les épaules, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

— Alors, comment se passe les cours ? Tu aimes être ici ? lui demande-t-il avec d'un air ravi.

La colère l'emporte : d'un geste brusque, elle balaie les bras de France. Des perles salées naissent au coin de ses yeux bruns.

— Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu m'as donnée à Angleterre ! lui crie-t-elle.

Le Français devient tout de suite plus triste. Peiné. Pour un peu, elle regretterait presque d'avoir aborder le sujet. Et puis zut - c'est de **sa** faute ! Pas de la sienne ! Pourquoi devrait-elle se sentir coupable d'un choix qu'il a fait ?!

— Je n'avais pas le choix.   
— "On a toujours le choix" - c'est toi-même qui m'a enseigné ça.

Il sourit, mais c'est un sourire amer.

— Pas cette fois-ci. J'ai perdu, il fallait faire amendement...  
— En me donnant comme du bétail ?!  
— Seychelles.

Sa voix est devenue dure, comme celle qu'il prenait pour la disputer autrefois. Elle se sent redevenir petite fille devant la terrifiante nation qu'il incarnait à ses yeux d'enfant.

— Tu ne peux pas comprendre... Ce sont les règles du jeu. Ça ne m'amuse pas, mais je n'ai **_vraiment_** pas eu le choix. De plus, tu n'es pas la seule de qui j'ai dû me séparer. Toutes mes possessions fraichement acquises, j'ai dû les céder aussi.

> **_Possessions_**.

— Est-ce que c'est tout ce que je suis à tes yeux... ? Une possession ?  
— Bien sûr que non, rectifie rapidement France. Tu es aussi une ravissante femme...

Il veut reposer ses mains sur elle mais elle s'écarte à temps.

Elle fuit. Fuit car c'est tout ce qu'elle peut faire avant le jour fatidique : fuir ses sentiments. La colère, la haine la dévorent ; mais Seychelles ne parvient pas à totalement leur laisser le contrôle. Car au fond, une certaine tendresse, des souvenirs qu'elle chérit encore, refusent de s'effacer.

Le jour de sa passation arrive. C'est pire que ce qu'elle a imaginé : on a réinstallé l'estrade autour de laquelle une foule immense s'est assemblée. Sa gorge se noue.

France l'accompagne pour monter les escaliers d'un côté tandis qu'Angleterre passe de l'autre. Seychelles ferme les yeux alors qu'Angleterre lui passe le collier autour du cou.

— Ça ne te serre pas trop ?  
  
C'est un peu tard pour se préoccuper de son bienêtre. Elle prend l'air le plus altier tout en gardant les paupières closes.

— Pff... souffle-t-il en marmonnant un insulte dans sa barbe inexistante.

Elle entend France s'éloigner. Angleterre et elle se tournent vers la foule qui commence à applaudir.

Seychelles a envie de vomir. Qu'applaudissent-ils ? Qu'il y a t-t-il de bien, de beau ou de mémorable ?

Mais elle a beau chercher la réponse dans les yeux de cette masse blanche, elle ne trouve rien.

Un peu à part de cette foule, une personne se tient debout, silencieusement et contemplant cette mascarade. Seychelles ne croise pas son regard car il est trop en retrait et - pour une fois - discret. Leur rencontre se fera un peu plus tard...

* * *

— Seychelles, va me faire du thé, tu veux ? ordonne Angleterre alors plongé dans ses cahiers.

Seychelles ne dit rien mais elle s'incline - c'est la procédure. C'est la première fois qu'elle doit préparer du thé "anglais". Les autres colonies et Canada l'ont rapidement briefé sur ce qu'elle doit préparer. Il ne faut pas que ce soit trop chaud (environs 80°C), pas de marque industrielle et surtout pas d'origine étrangère. Pas de sucre. Le thé doit être coloré mais pas trop infusé non plus. 

Elle commence à préparer la boisson tout en insultant le blond. À commencer par ses sourcils. Sa voix de crécelle. Son comportement exécrable, son égo surdimensionné - bon sang, comme elle le déteste ! Son sang bout autant que l'eau !

— Rhaaa non ! C'est pas possible !

L'eau tente de s'échapper de sa casserole et il en faut de peu pour quelle ne réussisse à déborder. 

_Pas de panique ! Ça va refroidir, tout va bien_ , se répète-t-elle en boucle dans sa tête. 

Seychelles cesse de tourner en rond et finit par s'assoir sur un tabouret à proximité. Elle souffle un peu. Jusqu'à présent, elle ne s'est pas aperçue à quel point elle est sous-tension.

La porte s'ouvre. La nation africaine se redresse et manque de se relever avant de se détendre. Pourquoi devrait-elle laisser la place ? Elle était là avant.

Le visage de la nation qui vient de pénétrer dans la salle lui dit quelque chose, mais elle ne parvient pas à mettre à nom dessus. C'est un grand homme - et à sa place, un géant - blond cendré et bien bâti. Ses cheveux sont courts et pas très bien coiffés. Son regard glisse sur elle pour se fixer - il est pénétrant, intrusif... mauve ? Voilà qui est troublant.

Un sourire retrousse ses lèvres pâles - mais il n'y a pas de chaleur, de sentiment. C'est un sourire de façade. 

Elle baisse les yeux. Mieux vaut ne pas provoquer une autre nation - avoir Angleterre sur le dos est déjà bien suffisant. 

L'inconnu se retourne vers les ustensiles de cuisine et se met à siffloter. Seychelles en est irritée : elle voit dans son attitude de la provocation. Pourtant... l'air qu'il chante lui rappelle quelque chose. Elle fronce les sourcils, tentant de se souvenir...

Elle se gèle sur place lorsqu'elle reconnait la mélodie. [_La Reine de la Nuit_ de _La_ _Flûte Enchantée_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JIs30AhDn4s). Elle se souvient vaguement de l'air - France l'avait fait souvent jouer à Versailles fut un temps. Seychelles reporte son attention sur la nation étrangère. Il est en train de se faire du thé dans un samovar en argent. Il remarque qu'elle le fixe et il lui sourit à nouveau alors que le sifflement se meurt sur ses lèvres.

— Est-ce que... nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ? demande-t-elle le plus poliment qu'elle peut.

Son interlocuteur laisse entrouvrir ses paupières. Ses iris sont bel et bien mauves constate-t-elle. Enfin, après un long silence calculé, sa voix s'élève. Une voix profonde, douce comme du velours :

— Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? Nous avons passé toute une soirée ensemble.

Seychelles cligne des yeux. Elle finit par répondre non du chef. L'autre semble un peu déçu.

— Tu étais un peu plus jeune... relève-t-il plus à lui-même qu'à elle, et encore sous la gouverne de France. 

Le regard de l'Africaine se fait sombre. Il poursuivit :

— Tu étais très en colère... Tu ne voulais pas qu'on te coiffe, je crois. France était au moins aussi furieux que toi.

Les souvenirs de la soirée lui reviennent aussitôt. Elle se retourne brusquement vers Russie - car elle sûre que c'est lui maintenant.

— Tu... Vous... Euh...  
— Tu peux me tutoyer.  
— Tu étais venu me trouver dans les jardins...  
— ... Et tu avais menacé de me mordre si je te touchais ! rit-il franchement.

Son expression est devenue beaucoup plus agréable. Plus... sincère ?

Il s'assoit sur une chaise à côté de la table où il pose sa tasse fumante qu'il repousse un peu pour s'accouder.

— Nous avions discuté toute la soirée... France n'en revenait pas que j'avais réussi à t'approcher. Tu étais en train de t'endormir dans mes bras lorsqu'il nous a retrouvé.

Elle a du mal à le lire. Il lui semble qu'il tente de jauger, évaluer ses réactions. Effectivement, l'événement lui dit quelque chose, mais ça lui reste flou... Elle ne se souvient que d'avoir beaucoup discuté et de passer un bon moment durant cette nuit. Les jours qui suivirent l'ont plus marquée : France n'a cessé la mettre en garde contre l'Empire Russe et tout plus particulièrement sa personnification. Elle ne peut totalement effacer ces avertissements ; tout comme elle ne peut non plus nier qu'il avait été gentil à son égard, ne serait-ce que le temps d'une soirée. 

— Oui... Il ne pensait pas que tu aurais la patiente de supporter une "sauvageonne" comme moi.  
— "Sauvageonne", hum... C'est un peu fort. J'ai toujours aimé les personnes qui savent ce qu'elles veulent, répond-t-il simplement.

Son expression est devenue plus neutre, son sourire s'est effacé. Il cherche... quelque chose sur son visage. Russie laisse couler une partie de son thé dans son assiette avant de secouer la tête.

— Je suis bien impoli - voudrais-tu une tasse de thé aussi, Seychelles ?

Elle est un peu surprise qu'il est retenu son nom. Il sourit - un sourire froid :

— Penserais-tu que j'aurais oublié ton nom ?   
— Je pense qu'une grande nation comme toi a mieux à faire que de t'occuper d'une petite colonie comme moi.

Il s'esclaffe alors qu'il fait couler la boisson du samovar dans une autre tasse.

— Ça vaut bien quelque chose pour cette franchise.

Et la voilà avec une tasse brûlante. 

— Du thé noir ? interroge-t-elle.  
— Exacte.

Il lui tend le sucrier avec un nouveau sourire poli.

— Eh bien... merci ?  
— Le plaisir est pour moi.

Elle souffle sur la surface du liquide. Il continue de la dévisager tout en buvant le contenu de son assiette. Seychelles sent une pointe d'inquiétude monter en elle. L'Eurasien se redresse dans le fond de sa chaise.

— Tu as bien grandi depuis.  
— Toi aussi, relève-t-elle en absorbant une gorgée.

Aouch ! C'est chaud !

— Pas autant que toi. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? Nous n'avons pas du tout la même manière de grandir ou de vieillir. Lorsque je t'ai rencontré, tu avais l'air d'être encore une toute jeune fille... C'était en 1756, _oui_ ? Et aujourd'hui tu es pleinement adulte...

Il est vrai que lors de leur première rencontre, lui était plutôt en fin d'adolescence. Si aujourd'hui il est tout aussi adulte qu'elle, il y a de quoi s'interroger sur ce qui les rend plus ou moins "mature"...

— Ça a été pareil pour le petit Etats-Unis, tu me diras. En moins de deux cent ans, il a atteint physiquement mon âge...

Russie reverse un peu de thé dans son assiette. 

— C'est vrai que c'est étrange... Mais nous n'avons pas d'explications de ce que nos professeurs nous ont dit.  
— _Oui, oui_ , lance-t-il dans sa langue maternelle avant de reprendre : il y a bien quelques hypothèses liées à l'économie et le rayonnement international mais c'est sans aucun doute plus complexe que ça...

Ses doigts gantés tournent la cuillère dans sa jolie tasse. Seychelles avale une nouvelle gorgée : c'est mieux. Le goût est fort, puissant - peut-être un peu trop. Elle ajoute une cuillère de sucre.

— En tout cas, je suis désolé de ce qui t'es arrivée. Je ne peux que comprendre ta peine.

Cette phrase fait l'effet d'une bombe dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle baisse les yeux et tombe sur son reflet dans le liquide ambré. Son reflet lui renvoie son air malheureux...

Elle ne sait pas quoi répondre. Elle n'a pas envie de le remercier de sa sollicitude - c'est trop tard pour ça. Elle n'a non plus envie de l'envoyer balader car elle le pense sincère dans son approche. Et, encore une fois, l'insulaire n'a pas envie de se mettre une autre puissance à dos. 

Elle sursaute lorsqu'il met une main sur son épaule. L'Africaine n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'est levé pour la rejoindre.

— Tu veux un câlin ? 

Seychelles cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, complètement abasourdie. _Quoi_ _?_

— Ma sœur aînée m'a toujours dit que lorsqu'on est triste, il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un bon câlin pour reprendre du poil de la bête. Et il se trouve que je fais de super câlins ! explique-t-il avec une fierté un tantinet puérile.

Un sourire gêné fait grimacer son interlocutrice. C'est un peu... bizarre comme proposition. Et gentil. Mais surtout bizarre.

— Tu ne vas pas en profiter pour me... tripoter, si j'accepte, hein ? murmure-t-elle avec nervosité.  
— Oh non ! s'exclame-t-il en enlevant vivement sa main. Je pensais à quelque chose de beaucoup plus platonique !

Seychelles retient un rire nerveux lorsque l'embarras colore le visage du Caucasien.

Bon... À proposition bizarre, réponse bizarre, elle suppose. Un peu de réconfort ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle pousse un petit soupir nerveux :

— D'accord... Mais pas longtemps. 

Il hoche brièvement la tête, heureux de sa réponse. Il lui ouvre ses bras. Timidement, elle vient s'y blottir. 

Bon sang ce qu'elle est raide. Pourquoi a-t-elle accepté ? Est-ce qu'elle est désespérée à ce point pour se réfugier dans les bras de la première nation venue ? Elle ne peut pas contenir sa nervosité cette fois-ci : un ricanement distordu s'échappe de ses lèvres. Russie ne bouge pas. Ne dit rien. Seychelles s'en sent un peu soulagée.

Cela lui demande du temps avant de finalement se détendre. D'apprécier le contact, la chaleur, la respiration, les battements de son cœur. Elle sent les doigts de Russie faire des petits cercles au niveau de ses omoplates. Il ne la serre pas trop fort, juste assez pour qu'elle soit plaquer contre lui sans l'étouffer. L'avait-il tenu dans ses bras lors de leur première rencontre ? Elle ne s'en rappelle plus...

Un peu à regret, elle finit par arrêter le contact le plus délicatement qu'elle peut. Elle ramène une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille alors qu'elle sent le rouge lui monter. 

— T-Tu ne mentais pas quand tu disais que tu faisais de bon câlin ! affirme-t-elle pour noyer sa gêne.  
— Ufufu, merci de le confirmer.

Russie a l'air bien content de lui. 

Elle se détourne de lui, confuse par ses sentiments. Drôle de scène, drôles personnages - elle incluse. Mais elle decide de se concentrer sur le positif : c’était un moment agréable, point final.

— Le thé ! s’écrit-elle.

La boisson pour Angleterre a complètement refroidi. Elle jure à voix basse. Le Russe ricane mais ne fait aucun commentaire.

— Je n’ai plus qu’à refaire bouillir l’eau...  
— Si tu tiens à l’empoisonner, c’est une bonne idée.

Seychelles le regarde de travers.

— Je suis sérieux, sourit-il. Faire bouillir de l’eau qui l’a déjà été peut être toxique.  
— Génial...  
— Laisse-moi t’aider.

Il prend une tasse du service anglais et se sert avec le samovar.

— Angleterre risque de ne pas apprécier... pense Seychelles à voix haute.  
— Dis-lui que c’est un cadeau de ma part. Il ne refusera pas un présent d’un vieil ami.

Si un sourire peut se faire menaçant, c’est exactement ce à quoi il ressemblerait. Seychelles déglutit. Elle ignore ce qu’il se trame entre ses deux-là mais, clairement, ce n’est pas de bon augure.

Ceci étant dit... elle peut en profiter pour lui être désagréable sans risquer quoique ce soit : qui est-elle pour refuser ?

— Merci beaucoup, souffle-t-elle en acceptant le breuvage.  
— Cela fait beaucoup de remerciements pour peu.

Il reste planté devant elle, l’observant de nouveau avec intensité.

— Qu’il y a-t-il ? se risque-t-elle.  
— Je te regarde, répond-t-il sans battre des cils.

 _J’ai remarqué_ , se retient-elle de lui dire.

-Pourquoi ? préfère-t-elle demander.

Il met un peu de temps à répondre.

— J’aime regarder les expressions de ton visage. Elles sont fascinantes, finit-il enfin par expliquer.   
— Ah...

Son sourire s’est fait un peu plus grand.

— Je ferais mieux d’y aller... lâche-t-elle doucement.  
— Je comprends, acquiesce-t-il en reprenant une expression neutre.

Elle commence à emmener le service à thé. Il l’appelle une dernière fois :

— Seychelles ! Si tu as un jour besoin d’aide... surtout si c’est pour nuire à Angleterre... Sache que je serai-là.

Elle se retourne vers lui. Une nouvelle fois, elle est incapable de voir au travers de ce masque impassible qu’il porte sur son visage. L’Africaine se contente de lui sourire et d’hocher de la tête.

Alors qu’elle amène le service à thé, elle ne peut s’empêcher de réfléchir à cette étrange rencontre. La jeune nation n’est peut-être pas encore au point quand au stratégie d’alliance, mais elle n’est pas stupide. Pourquoi l’Empire Russe s’intéresse à elle ? Peut-être y a-t-il une animosité entre Angleterre et lui mais de là à soutenir ouvertement une (presque) inconnue comme elle...

Seychelles peine à comprendre. Souhaiterait-il ouvrir des routes commerciales sur l’océan Indien ? Ou est-il simplement intéressé par ses ressources ? Elle secoue la tête. À part du coton, les animaux exotiques et éventuellement de la vanille, il n’y a rien d’extraordinaire par chez elle...

Elle fronce les sourcils et tente de penser à autre chose. Comme Angleterre qui va lui hurler dessusaprès avoir mis autant de temps à préparer sa boisson favorite. Qui ne sera absolument pas à son goût.

La brune prend une profonde inspiration avant de toquer.

Angleterre lui ouvre à la volée :

— Tu en as mis du temps ! Qu’est-ce que tu faisais ?   
— J’ai croisé Russie. Il vous offre le thé.

Jamais elle n’a vu quelqu’un pâlir aussi vite.

— _Bloody_ _hell_ , jure-t-il à voix basse. Entre. Vite.

Elle pousse le buffet à roulettes alors qu’il vérifie à plusieurs reprises qu’elle n’est pas suivie. Seychelles ravale un sourire satisfait à la mine terrifiée de l’Anglais qui se met à fixer la tasse comme si elle était empoisonnée. Après de longues minutes, il décide de la boire, à contrecœur.

— Infect, peste-t-il, pas étonnant qu’il mette une tonne de sucre !

Rien que pour ça, Seychelles ne regrette pas d’avoir rencontrer Russie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Le samovar est une grande théière eurasienne. Généralement, le thé servit est très fort en arôme.  
> * Les Russes versent une partie de leur thé de cette façon afin de le refroidir plus rapidement. Ça permet de garder le reste de la tasse au chaud.  
> * En 1756, une alliance est signée entre l'Autriche et la France - Autriche qui était alors allié à la Russie. De ce fait, les trois pays forment indirectement une alliance. Cette coalition mènera plus tard à la Guerre de Sept ans.  
> * L'histoire du thé a une part de vrai par rapport à Gakuen Hetalia - pour gagner des points d'affection vis-à-vis d'Angleterre, Seychelles doit correctement préparer du thé (mais Russie n'intervient pas).


	3. Flou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seychelles ne peut oublier la proposition de Russie. Cependant, sa réputation la hante et elle hésite à se rapprocher de lui...

Les Cent Jours ont forcé la plus part des nations européennes à quitter l’université pour regagner le champ de bataille. Seychelles retrouve le temps de souffler, de reprendre des moments pour elle. Finid’astiquer la vaisselle anglaise, fini de faire des thés à longueur de journée ! Elle retrouve un peu de plaisir dans ses hobbies qu’elle avait délaissé malgré elle.

Et tout plus particulièrement la danse. Profitant que les colons sont en guerre, un grand concours a été organisé par les nations africaines.

Quelle ambiance ! Quels sentiments de joie et d'allégresse ont transporté son cœur durant cette soirée inoubliable alors que chacun exécutait ses plus belles danses traditionnelles. Activité à laquelle elle s'est jointe, bien entendu.

Elle n'a pas gagné au profit de Cameroun, mais elle ne regrette rien - et même se réjouit de sa victoire. Personne n'a rien dit, mais tout le monde comprit que le choix du Bikutsi ne s'est pas faite par hasard : la plainte du chant, le regret d'un temps dorénavant terminé... Non, ce n'est sûrement pas un hasard.

La soirée s'est prolongée jusqu'au petit matin. Seychelles et Inde ont pu beaucoup parlé : il l'a tout d'abord félicité pour sa prestation et lui a proposé de faire des échanges culturelles à ce sujet. C'est avec joie qu'elle a accepté sa proposition.

Le duo s'est éloigné du campus pour se promener dans le village. À cette heure très matinale où le soleil pointe à peine, toutes les boutiques sont fermées ; mais heureusement pour eux, toutes les vitrines ne sont pas recouvertes de grillage. À quelques reprises, ils s'arrêtent, contemplent une devanture puis repartent. Ils échangent peu : seuls le chants des oiseaux dans le lointain et le bruit de leurs chaussures résonnent dans l'allée.

— C'est si calme... murmure l'insulaire avec un air solennel.  
— Tu sembles quelque peu malheureuse dans tes paroles. Tu n'aimes pas le silence ?

La jeune femme se met à réfléchir à ce propos.

— J'ai tendance à préférer quand c'est animé, reconnaît-elle. J'apprécie le silence mais le changement si brusque par rapport à la fête a quelque chose... de triste ? 

Elle fronce les sourcils, n'arrivant pas à poser les mots sur ce sentiment qu'elle connait pourtant si bien.

— Cela t'évoques la solitude, peut-être ? propose l'Indien.  
— Oui ! C'est ça ! Exactement ça ! s'exclame-t-elle avant de se couvrir la bouche. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle réveille les villageois !

Inde rit - son rire si caractéristique. C'est un rire doux, mélodieux, discret.

— C'est peut-être lié à ta vie sur tes terres, reprend-t-il avec un air un peu plus sérieux.

Seychelles reste silencieuse quelques instants avant d'hocher la tête. Oui, très certainement. 

Ils descendent jusqu'au port. Les vagues heurtent timidement les rebords de pierre. Des souvenirs refont surface dans son esprit et ce sentiment de solitude se mélange avec de la nostalgie. Et de là nait la mélancolie. 

— Nous autres immortels, mêmes entourés par nos pairs, nous sommes toujours seuls. Nous ne sommes que les marionnettes d'un destin trop grand pour nous et encore plus pour ceux qui nous dirigent. Nos relations sont toujours guidés par nos supérieurs et non pas par nos affinités - même s'il serait faux de penser que les deux n'ont aucunes influences l'une sur l'autre.

Les yeux de la nation africaine se fixent sur lui. Son visage est toujours aussi serein, ses iris toujours aussi chauds que le soleil ; il y a juste une trace de tristesse dans son sourire.

— Je ne suis pas né loin de tout comme toi, mais je sais ce qu'est la solitude. Si cela peut te rassurer, elle peut s'apprivoiser et être utilisée à bon escient...  
— Comment ? interrompt son interlocutrice.  
— Quelle impatience ! sourit gentiment l'Asiatique. Tu peux l'utiliser pour te recentrer sur toi. Faire de l'introspection. Et profiter d'autant plus lorsque tu es dans une foule de nation prétentieuse et agaçante - car au fond, nous le sommes tous un peu.

Seychelles reporte son attention sur la mer. Elle aimerait tant aller se baigner mais il fait un peu trop froid à son goût...

— J'ai peur, avoue-t-elle.  
— De quoi donc ?  
  
Elle se laisse couler pour s'asseoir sur le rebord de pierre. La mer est basse : elle ne risque pas de toucher l'eau du bout de ses pieds depuis son perchoir.

— De tout. Je pensais qu'ici, les relations internationales s'effaçaient, que nous agissions plus... comme des humains. Mais au final, c'est la même chose que si l'école n'existait pas : les grandes nations cherchent à écraser les plus petites. Les professeurs ne nous protègent pas ; certains mêmes encouragent à la violence ! 

Sa mains se pose sur le collier et tout plus particulièrement sur la serrure du cadenas.

— Et maintenant que je suis une colonie d'Angleterre, j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire subir...

Lentement, Inde s'assit à côté d'elle. 

— C'est naturel d'avoir peur. Ce serait idiot de ne pas avoir peur, renchérit-il. Mais ne cède pas à ton émotion. Les empires ne sont pas éternels. Il y a toujours une porte de sortie. Garde espoir et ouvre l'œil. 

_Garder espoir et ouvrir l'œil..._

Elle se redresse et se retourne vivement vers lui. Puis, l'appréhension reprend le dessus et elle hésite :

— Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux te confier quelque chose ?  
— Fais donc, encourage celui-ci.  
— Russie... Russie m'a proposé de m'aider. Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il était plutôt du genre... versatile. Est-ce que tu crois que je peux lui faire confiance ?  
— Russie, hum...

Il se plonge dans ses souvenirs, pèse le pour et le contre.

— Ce n'est effectivement pas sans danger...  
— Oh... soupire-t-elle déçue.  
— Mais tu pourrais tirer ton épingle du jeu, conclut-il.

Inde commence alors à lui expliquer quels sont ses avantages. Pour commencer, la distance : aussi grands que soient les territoires de l'Empire Russe, ils ne s'étend pas jusqu'à l'Océan Indien. Une invasion n'est donc, techniquement, pas impossible mais difficile. Bien préparée, elle ne devrait pas avoir grand chose à craindre de la flotte slave. Si en plus elle parvient à créer des alliances avec les quelques pays de la région, cela devrait être aisé. Dans une autre approche, elle pourrait essayer de devenir l'alliée officielle de Russie - encore une fois, la distance la protégerait des possibles nuisances. 

— Il est surtout important de ne pas le laisser te ronger de l'intérieur : partage tes ressources mais jamais au point de lui en donner plus que lui ne t'envoie. Et ne le laisse surtout pas s'imposer sur ton propre territoire.

Seychelles ne peut s'empêcher de penser que cela fait énormément écho aux cours qu'ils ont en diplomatie. Il continue dans son explication en présentant les points négatifs :

— Vois-tu, le véritable problème est qu'il est difficile de prévoir avec Russie. Autant à cause de sa personnification qu'à cause de ses dirigeants. Essaie toujours de prévoir plusieurs options, montre-toi ferme et le plus honnête que tu peux.  
— Ça ne rentre pas en contradiction ? Tu me demandes quelque part de le manipuler mais je dois être honnête ?  
— C'est vrai que dit ainsi, cela peut paraître étrange. Ce que j'entends, c'est que tu dois être honnête quant à tes intentions et également sur ce que tu attends de lui. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Elle ferme les yeux, assimilant toutes ces informations. Manipuler et faire les hypocrites - voilà qui ne lui correspond pas. Vraiment pas. En plus, elle n'est pas certaine de pouvoir faire la comédie devant une nation aussi impressionnante.

Mais que peut-elle faire-t-elle d'autre ?

Elle serre ses jambes pliées contre son torse. 

— Est-ce peut tu as une idée de pourquoi il s'intéresse à moi ?  
— Pas vraiment non. Je ne le connais pas si bien que ça, même s'il est techniquement l'un de mes voisins. Il a toujours été plus intéressé par les nations occidentales.  
— Je vois... murmure Seychelles non sans déception.

Les larmes ne montent pas, sa gorge ne se serre pas mais la jeune femme sent un énorme poids tomber sur ses épaules. Ce qu'elle se sent petite et insignifiante... 

— Seychelles... Est-ce que je peux poser ma main sur ton épaule ?

Elle acquiesce. Sa main est chaude ; sa prise ferme, présente.

— Je ne le dis pas en tant que nation mais en tant que personne : si tu as le moindre souci, je serai-là pour toi.

C'est à son tour d'avoir un petit rire - mais il sonne faux. Il n'y a aucune joie dedans.

— Pourquoi ? Je ne suis personne, marmonne-t-elle.  
— Bien sûr que non. Il est vrai que nous ne nous connaissons pas tant que ça, mais je peux déjà dire que tu es une personne gentille, ouverte, positive. C'est rare ; soit fière de qui tu es. Tu es perdue et c'est bien normal. J'aimerai t'aider, du peu que je le peux. Et si les choses se passent bien entre nous, peut-être finirons-nous par devenir amis ?

Seychelles s'est redressée pour pouvoir le contempler. Un sourire timide mais honnête se dessine sur ses lèvres. Elle se met aussi à sourire, ravie de cet aveux tout comme pour chasser la tristesse de son cœur :

— J'en serai très heureuse !  
— Ahaha ! Cela fait chaud au cœur d'entendre ces mots avec autant d'enthousiasme !

Au loin, le soleil se lève. Tout près, leurs sourires restent, même une fois passé le dortoir. Ils ne sont plus seuls.

* * *

Ô, comme ces jours-là lui manquent. Le retour des « grandes » nations signent aussi bien la paix que le retour aux travaux forcés.Même si la classe d’Angleterre était particulièrement nombreuse, celui-ci trouve toujours une tâche inutile (et de préférence, longue) à soumettre à ses colonies. Ranger sa chambre, nettoyer, presser et tirer ses vêtements, préparer le _tea time_ , et parfois même faire certains devoirs qu’il trouve « peu digne d’intérêt ». Si jamais elle ne finit pas son travail à temps, ses cours sautent. Ça ne veut pas dire que ses professeurs l’excusent. Lorsque les résultats de ses examens tombent, les notes sont sèches :

> « Même sans s’attendre à quoique ce soit venant de votre part, c’est un piètre résultat. 25/100 »
> 
> « Vous feriez mieux de revoir vos cours plutôt de de rêvasser au fond de la classe ! 29/100 »
> 
> « Peut mieux faire. Vous devriez avoir en sport des résultats bien supérieurs. Courage ! 48/100 »
> 
> « Si Mademoiselle est excusée par la petite taille de son encéphale, on pourrait s’attendre à des résultats plus hauts pour une personne de pouvoir. 59/100 »

Et elle en passe sur les autres remarques alternant entre le ton paternaliste ou franchement offensant. Pensent-ils vraiment agir dans son intérêt ? Ou s’amusent-ils à la rabaisser en lui rappelant constamment qu’elle est "différente" ? Dans tous les cas, Seychelles ne s’est pas privée de jeter ce bulletin dégoûtant à la poubelle. Son regard sur ses professeurs a été terni. En face, ils n’ont jamais agi de cette façon - ou, pour les plus honnêtes, jamais de façon aussi dure. Quand elle a parlé de vouloir le faire remonter à la direction, les autres colonies anglaises l’ont fortement déconseillée :

— C'est une perte de temps doublé d'un risque trop grand, prévint Afrique du Sud. Tu risques plus de t'en mordre les doigts qu'autre chose.  
— Mais on ne peut pas se laisser intimider comme ça !  
— Crois-moi, il ne t'écoutera pas. Il te dira que tu n'as qu'à travailler plus dur. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire...

Et elle peut voir à ses paroles qu’il avait déjà essayé par le passé, sans obtenir gain de cause. Son cœur se serre. Après avoir longuement digéré l’idée qu’elle ne peut que courber l’échine, elle part rejoindre sa chambre.

Quand elle arrive au bout de son couloir, Seychelles est surprise de constater qu’un paquet l’attend au pied de sa porte. Curieuse, elle n’hésite pas à arracher le papier pour découvrir le présent.

C’est une boîte de peinture, avec une petite carte joliment signée.

> _L’art est le meilleur moyen de rester maître de soi et d’envisager des ouvertures._ \- Inde

Un sourire franc illumine son visage. Seychelles passe la porte et dépose son cadeau sur sa table, écrasant des livres de cours ouverts à l’occasion.

 _Ah, mais je n’ai pas de matériaux sur quoi peindre…_ pense-t-elle alors qu’elle déballe le total sur sa table.

Cependant, elle possède tout le reste : des pinceaux de plusieurs tailles, plusieurs gros tubes de diverses couleur et même une palette. Le prix ne doit sûrement pas être donné…

Ses yeux marrons se lèvent sur le mur. Il n’y a pas de papier peint : c’est un mur de bois de tout ce qu’il y a de plus ordinaire et d’ennuyeux. Une idée lui vient. Elle prend le pinceau le plus fin, étale des petits pâtés de couleur. Une fois fait, elle se rapproche du mur adjacent à son lit. Un peu tremblant, les poils finissent par toucher le bois.

Elle commence.

* * *

Seychelles est quelque peu étonnée que Russie n’ait pas cherché à la recontacter. France lui avait souvent dit qu’il était du genre « persévérant » pour parler poliment. Pourtant, le mois a passé sans qu’il ne donne signe d’intérêt de sa part. En revanche, il fait parler de lui : dans le classement international, sa place a fait un grand bon en avant, ratant de peu le top dix. Apparemment, il n’a jamais été aussi bien positionné.

Les bruits de couloirs à son sujet vont de l’enthousiasme à la crainte. Par exemple Amérique (enfin, Etats-Unis) semble très content de cet ascension. Angleterre en revanche serre les dents.

— Bah, tant qu’il reste dans son grand désert de glace, je n’ai rien à dire ! finira-t-il pas décréter.

Mais la Seychelloise voit bien qu’il ne dit ça que dans l’optique de se rassurer.

Elle n’a pas pu aussi s’empêcher de zieuter le classement de France. Il a sacrément chuté, passant dans le top 30. Dire qu’il était, il n’y a pas si longtemps, dans le haut de la liste…

À son grand regret, elle remarque que c’est aussi le cas pour Inde. Quarantième place… C’est si désolant pour une nation aussi antique que charismatique.

Quant à sa propre place… Bon, si elle n’est pas dans les dernières, elle est plus dans le bas du classement qu’autre chose. Elle n’en est pas vraiment surprise… mais elle ne peut s’empêcher d’en être désolée.

Qu’importe à présent que le premier trimestre est loin derrière eux. Le mois d’août sonne l’heure des vacances et, hélas, elle doit les passer avec Angleterre. 

— Arrête de bouder, ordonne celui-ci alors qu’elle s’accoude sur le rebord. C’est aussi dans ton intérêt que je viens.

Seychelles roule des yeux et continue impitoyablement de l’ignorer : elle préfère fixer l’océan et respirer les embruns. Le soupir en réponse de son supérieur est si profond qu’il aurait pu créer une bourrasque. 

Ah, ce que ça lui manquait ! Sentir le vent faire voler ses cheveux, l’odeur du sel et se faire éclabousser par les gouttelettes des vagues qui s’écrasent contre la coque ! Quel dommage que ce ne sera que pour un mois…

Surtout en compagnie d’Angleterre. Son radieux sourire s’évanouit aussitôt à cette pensée.

Comme s’il vient d’entendre ses pensée, ce dernier s’est approché d’elle. Un silence gênant s’installe. Seychelles pense à un moment à partir, bien décidée à ne pas engager la conversation, mais, finalement, l’Anglais se jette à l’eau :

— Est-ce qu’il y a des choses sur lesquels tu veux que l’on travaille ?

Seychelles se retourne vers lui en arquant un sourcil, avant de refaire sèchement volte-face.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu t’en soucies ?  
— Pfff, tu ne me rends pas la tâche facile. Tu es ma colonie, c’est de mon devoir de t’élever un peu en terme de technologie. À quoi ça ressemble, chez toi ?

Pour une fois, il semble s’intéresser sincèrement à elle. Elle le jauge, puis après s’être fait la promesse de ne pas pardonner tant qu’il ne se serait pas excuser, elle entame une description brève mais aimante de ses terres natales.

Il ne l’a pas interrompu. Par moment, il hoche la tête. Enfin, quand ses paroles cessent, c’est à son tour de parler :

— Ça a l’air d’être un cadre idéal. Il me faut voir comment ça se déroule au niveau de l’administration mais mon gouvernement est d’accord pour démanteler l’esclavage. Ça ne se fera pas en un jour, mais je vais faire en sorte que ce soit bien appliqué.

Elle est quelque peu surprise, il faut le reconnaître. Agréablement surprise. Il ne gagne officiellement rien par ce geste… à moins qu’il ne craigne qu’elle se rebelle ? Ses sentiments prennent un goût amer.

— Hm-hm, répond-t-elle avec une intonation fade.

Angleterre la scrute quelques instants avec une expression neutre.

— Ecoute, reprend-t-il avec (pour une fois) diplomatie, nous ne sommes peut-être pas fait pour bien nous entendre… mais essayons tout de même de réussir à travailler ensemble. D’accord ?

En retour, elle le dévisage aussi, cherchant de sous-entendu. Au fond… même si elle continue d’espérer son indépendance, peut-être que le mieux pour l’instant est de faire profil bas. Tout au moins, tant qu’elle n’a pas réussi à contacter Russie.

— D’accord.   
  


* * *

_Seychelles s’enfonce dans l’eau. C’est le crépuscule._

Est-ce une chance ou une malédiction qu’elle ne soit qu’un pur produit de colonisation ?

Avant France, elle n’était qu’une enfant-pirate ; une sorte de génie au corps et à l'esprit enfantin qui le serait probablement resté s’il l’avait ignorée. Ignoré comme beaucoup d’autres avant lui. Ses souvenirs sont flous mais il lui semble qu’elle avait rencontré Portugal une, ou bien deux fois. Mais elle n’avait rien d’intéressant à ses yeux : pas d’or, pas d’épices, pas d’hommes. Seulement des plantes bizarres et des curieux animaux. Seychelles leur porte pourtant un amour tendre envers ses petites choses qui n’existent que chez elle et, tout plus particulièrement, pour la faune marine.

_Elle s’élance dans l’eau, débute une brasse._

Mais tout ça, ce n’est qu’une perte de temps aux yeux des Européens. Tout ce qui les intéresse est l’exploitation de ses terres et éventuellement. Les animaux sont bons pour les zoos ou la compagnie des nobles (anglais) chics.

_Elle s’arrête, se met à flotter en surface. Ses yeux se perdent dans le ciel. Les vagues lui caressent le front._

Par le fait qu’elle n’a pas de peuple ethnique, elle ne peut pas tout à fait comprendre la douleur de la plus part de ses confrères africains. Ils se sont vus leurs frontières se faire redessiner, leurs cultures écrasées…

Mais pour Seychelles, cela avait pratiquement fait partie de sa genèse. La seule dynamique qu’elle n’a jamais connu pour son peuple était la domination d’un peuple sur un autre. On lui avait toujours présenté ça comme une loi tacite, quelque chose de "naturel". Quelque chose de "normal". Et ainsi avait-elle cru ses paroles, malgré un goût amer lorsqu'elle sentait la différence entre ses habitants et elle. Par sa nature de nation, hormis ses leçons avec France, elle n’a jamais été contrainte de travailler de la sorte. D’être traitée comme un mobilier.

_Ses paupières se ferment. Son monde devient noir._

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu’elle entre à l’université pour qu’elle se rende compte que ça n’a rien de normal ?

_Elle se laisse couler, emporter par ses idées négatives. Elle touche le sable, rouvre les yeux. Tout est trouble et pourtant clair. Opaque : c’est le mot._

Au moins, il n’est pas trop tard. Elle peut changer. Elle **va** changer. Et elle ne laissera plus mener de la sorte par les autres nations ! Il faut qu’elle soit plus forte !

_Elle tape le fond et se propulse._

Elle leur montrera à tous qui elle est !

 _Elle nage de plus en plus vite à la surface._

Elle - !

_La surface atteinte, Seychelles inspire un grand coup._

**Elle existe !**

_La nuit est tombée et les étoiles se sont réveillées._   
  


* * *

  
Que dire sur ses « vacances » au final ? Angleterre n’a pas été un aussi lourd poids qu’elle ne l’avait imaginé. Il s’est montré sérieux, travailleur à défaut d’être totalement efficace. On réfléchit encore à compenser les exploiteurs, hélas, mais il lui a assuré que le décret sera finalisé avant la fin d’année.

Il n’y a plus qu’à espérer qu’il tienne parole.

De son côté, Seychelles n’a pas chômé non plus, bien que sur un plan très différent. Elle n’avait pas eu beaucoup l’occasion de s’intéresser beaucoup aux centres d’intérêts de Russie - or, il lui semble impératif de le connaître un peu avant de s’engager dans une potentielle alliance. À part les racontars et les bruits de couloir, quel genre de personne est-il ?  
N’ayant qu’Angleterre à disposition, elle parvient à soutirer quelques informations importants (hormis qu’il le craint comme la peste) :

1 - Il tend à sourire de manière fausse et sait rapidement faire sauter les plombs aux autres nations. Pas vraiment une grande découverte, mais elle comprend mieux pourquoi elle l'a trouvé si perturbant l'autre jour...

2 - Il semble immunisé à la magie. (Ce n’est pas comme si elle avait prévu de l’envoûter, mais c’est toujours bon à savoir… enfin, elle pense ?)

3 - Il est inscrit au club de jardinage.

Distiller les conversations pour ne pas paraître trop suspecte n’a pas été une mince affaire. Elle n’a pas été épargnée par quelques regards suspicieux, sans toute fois qu’il ne l'interroge à ce sujet. C’est déjà ça.

De retour à l’université, son premier réflexe est de se renseigner sur le club de jardinage. [Un peu en périphérie du bâtiment principal](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPohMkAijJg), plutôt du côté du centre des terres, elle trouve une petite serre et un potager somme toute bien entretenu. Mais, ce qui capte le plus son attention, c'est le petit champ de tournesols qui encadrent la serre, comme une haie d'or et verte. Son pas s'est fait un peu plus lent, cherchant des yeux un membre ou une simple présence. Mais tout est calme, silencieux. C'en serait oppressant si le soleil ne tapait pas si fort et que le jardin n'était pas si bien entretenu. Dans sa marche de plus en plus ralentie, son regard tombe sur un genre de petit panneau d'affichage incrusté dans l'un des murs de la serre. Seychelles s'en rapproche à petites foulées. 

Ce n'est que l'affichage d'accueil avec le nom des membres et les horaires. À sa grande surprise, Seychelles se rend compte que Russie en est le président. À sa moins grande surprise, il y a peu de monde inscrit - les trois baltes, un certain Bulgarie et les deux sœurs du gérant du club. Elle a eu vent de sa cadette, réputée aussi froide que belle.

C'est vraiment un tout petit club. Elle sait que certains autres - comme celui de cuisine - sont remplis à craquer, au point que leurs trois présidents ont dû se diviser en plusieurs créneaux pour faire des roulements. 

Seychelles tente de deviner une silhouette au travers de l'opacité du petit bâtiment en verre, sans y parvenir. Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait personne.

— Peut-être que ça a été annulé aujourd'hui ? se demande-t-elle à voix basse.  
— Ah, non, j'étais juste en train d'arroser par derrière, s'élève une voix masculine dans son dos.

Seychelles fait volte-face. Si elle s'est doutée de l'identité de son interlocuteur, elle ne s'est pas attendue à ce qu'il soit aussi près.

Un sourire retrousse ses lèvres pâles :

— Tu voulais t'inscrire ?

Elle reprend contenance. C'est le moment où tout va se jouer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Le Bikutsi est une danse traditionnelle qui exprimait, à l'origine, les frustrations et les douleurs des femmes Camerounaises liées à une société très phallocentrique. [Plus d'infos ici](https://www.auletch.com/traditions-legendes-origines-de-la-danse-bikutsi-au-cameroun/)
> 
> *Par rapport au "petit encéphale", une théorie voulait qu'il existait une corrélation entre petitesse du cerveau et débilité. Evidement, les personnes d'Afrique noire possédaient (soit-disant) des tours des têtes plus petites (et si vous étiez une femme c'était pire), justifiant l'esclavagisme et la société patriarcale de l'époque. Pour l'anecdote, les Mongols ont été classés aussi et "comparés" avec un crâne d'un trisomique. On a déduit par leur supposé ressemblance qu'ils étaient une population de "débiles", d'où les termes "mongoliens" ou "mongols" pour parler des trisomiques/débiles.
> 
> *Pour les autres remarques des professeurs, se sont surtout liés à des clichés sur les Africains.
> 
> *Si l'Angleterre s'attelle bien à démanteler l'esclavage, il faudra attendre les années 1836 pour qu'il soit complètement absent des Seychelles.


	4. Le temps des alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russie et Seychelles sont sur le point de former leur alliance... il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'ils se trouvent un terrain d'entente.

Russie ne porte pas son uniforme scolaire. Il n’est vêtu que d’une simple chemise et d’un pantalon en toile couvert de terre. Un large chapeau de paille recouvre sa tête blonde. Seychelles déglutit le plus rapidement qu’elle peut, manquant de peu de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Elle décide d’être directe :

— Pour être honnête, je te cherchais.  
— Je vois…

Son sourire ne s’efface pas alors qu’il fait demi-tour pour s’avancer vers le cabanon. Après hésitation, Seychelles le suit à distance. Il dépose son grand arrosoir usé, probablement en étain, et enlève ses gants de jardinages plein de terre pour les jeter dans une sorte de cagette. Ce sont loin d'être les seuls gants qu'elle contient - d'autres attendent sagement d'être lavés...  
Silencieuse, elle l’observe faire sans oser s’approcher de trop près.

— Tu m’as trouvé, finit-il par dire en se retournant lentement. Et maintenant ?

Son regard la transperce.

— Tu… Tu m’as proposé ton aide contre Angleterre. Si ta proposition tient toujours, j’aimerai l’accepter.

Son cœur bat le tambour. Russie ferme les yeux quelques secondes, acquiesçant du chef, avant de de nouveau braquer son attention sur elle. 

— Bien bien. Que dirais-tu de t'asseoir ? Il doit y avoir des tabourets dans la serre, si tu veux bien me suivre... 

C’est ce qu’ils font. Seychelles reste sur ses gardes, même si elle sent ses lèvres s'entrouvrir lorsqu’ils pénètrent dans la serre. C’est une explosion de couleur, de texture et de forme qui se présente à elle. Elle aurait été incapable de nommer ne serait-ce que la moitié des plantes présentes. Cela a dû demander un temps et un travail monstrueux pour les entretenir. L'atmosphère moite écrase les vêtements de la jeune femme contre sa peau.

Elle inspire profondément. _Concentration_.

Russie trouve deux petits tabourets en bois comme promis, bien qu’un peu sales. Il chasse la terre et la poussière d’une main avant de les installer l’un en face de l’autre. Il s’assoit sur le plus proche de lui et se remet à la fixer avec une expression (il lui semble) exaltée. Avec une prudence qu’elle ne peut s’empêcher de trouver inutile, elle s’installe sur le sien.

— Je suis content que tu te sois revenue vers moi, sourit son “hôte”.

Elle hoche la tête par automatisme avant d’avouer :

— Je pensais que tu avais oublié…  
— Oh, pas du tout. J’ai simplement été pas mal occupé avant les vacances… mais crois-moi, [je ne t’ai pas du tout oublié](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ewQiU3q5jM).

Il a une étrange mimique lorsqu’il dit cela ; il penche la tête comme un enfant avouant une faute et pourtant son sourire s’est agrandi de joie. Seychelles décide de simplement dire :

— Tant mieux alors…  
— Nous devrions commencer par établir ce que tu souhaites exactement, n'est-ce pas ? enchaîne-t-il en se redressant.

Ce qu’elle veut exactement ? 

— Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre la question. Je veux simplement mon indépendance...  
— Certes, mais c’est un peu vague. Comment comptes-tu t’y prendre pour renverser le pouvoir de la couronne ? 

Elle n’a pas vraiment réfléchi à cette question. Seychelles a eu l’idée un peu naïve de tout bonnement chercher à retrouver la clef de son collier. Inconsciemment, sa main droite s’est élevée au niveau de celui-ci.

— Hum, certes, mais c’est davantage un symbole, relève son interlocuteur. L’enlever pourrait être vu comme un bel acte de rébellion, mais ça ne sera pas suffisant. Il ne s’agit que d’un collier après tout : ça peut être remis. 

Seychelles blémit. 

— Jusqu’où… serais-tu prête à aller pour obtenir ton indépendance ? murmure-t-il sans battre des cils.

Ses paroles résonnent dans sa tête. _Jusqu’où_...

— Je… Je ferai ce qui me semble nécessaire, articule-t-elle alors à son tour.

Russie finit enfin par cligner des yeux. Sa tête se penche sur le côté. 

— Tu ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu serais capable de faire, hum ? Nous verrons ça en temps voulu dans ce cas, ma petite _Zolushka_.  
— “ _Zolushka_ ” ? ne peut-elle s’empêcher de répéter en fronçant les sourcils.   
— Oui… Je crois que son nom en français est Cendrillon ? Je trouve que ça te va bien.

Seychelles s’est redressée à son tour et lui rend un regard dur. Elle n’est pas certaine d’apprécier le sobriquet.

— Qu’est-ce qui te fais penser à elle chez moi ?  
— N’est-ce pas évident ? Cendrillon, c’est un conte qui te sied à merveille. Toutes deux sous l’emprise d’un tyran domestique ; toutes deux bafouées et éprises de liberté...

Une certaine satisfaction s’échappe de ses paroles, comme s’il était très fier de sa comparaison.

— N’est-ce pas pour cela que tu es venu me voir ? Pour implorer les grâces d’une bonne fée ?

 _Une bonne fée qui a les traits de Satan_ , se retient de lâcher son interlocutrice. La conversation a pris une désagréable tournure : même s’il ne pose pas les mains sur elle, même s’il ne s’en est pas rapprochée physiquement, sa domination dans la conversation est tellement forte qu’elle s’en sent étouffée. Étranglée. 

Elle garde le silence. Une sueur froide coule dans le long du dos. 

— Ce rôle ne me déplaît pas, tu sais ? Je suis vraiment heureux de pouvoir t’aider.  
— Est-ce par revanche contre Angleterre que tu te réjouis autant ?   
— Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir… ?

Ses yeux lavandes se sont plissés en deux fentes. Elle acquiesce.

— Je ne déteste pas à proprement parler Angleterre, explique-t-il en écartant (enfin !) son regard du sien, mais j’ai été très contrarié qu’il refuse systématiquement toutes mes alliances avec lui. Il fait toujours tout pour s’exiler et rester tout seul - et ça m’agace beaucoup en tant qu’ami. Plus que, effectivement, il se vante d’être toujours meilleur que tout le monde…

Ses yeux se recentrent sur les siens. Il ne sourit plus. Bonne ou mauvaise augure ?

— Mais je maintiens ce que j’ai dit en premier lieu. Je suis d’abord là pour toi : des méthodes pour enquiquiner Angleterre, j’en aie beaucoup, beaucoup d’autres en réserve. Alors ne t’en fais pas pour ça ! assure le blond dans un nouveau grand sourire. 

Seychelles ne se sent pas moins mal à l’aise ; le sentiment d'oppression plane au-dessus de sa tête. Si elle n’avait pas été préparée, elle aurait pu accepter qu’elle se fait des idées… mais…

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches à m'intimider…?

La phrase s’est échappée toute seule de ses lèvres. 

— Pardon ?

Le choc s’entend dans sa voix qui n’a pourtant été qu’un murmure. Tout le corps du Russe semble s'être raidi. Même si son ventre se noue d’appréhension, Seychelles décide de ne pas reculer :

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches à m'intimider ? Tu l’as dit toi-même : je suis venue chercher ton aide. Je n’ai aucun moyen de me retourner contre toi. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu tentes de me mettre la pression ? 

Son intention n’est pas d'être provocante ou colérique ; elle ne fait que constater. Russie abandonne son sourire. Son expression est devenue dure, ses sourcils se sont légèrement froncés. La tension devient électrique. Mais Russie reste dans son silence. 

— Est-ce que… tu as peur de moi ? s’étonne Seychelles de sa propre déduction.  
— Non ! se relève-t-il brusquement alors que ça voit éclate comme le tonnerre, Je n’ai pas peur ! De quoi devrais-je avoir peur ?

Elle l’ignore aussi. Mais par sa réaction trop vive, elle se rend compte qu’elle a visé juste. Bien que perturbée par cette révélation, Seychelles arrive à garder son sang-froid. 

— Je suis désolée de t’avoir mis en colère. Ce n’était pas mon intention, s’excuse-t-elle. Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tu te comportes de la sorte avec moi. 

Il continue de la regarder de haut encore un moment. Elle hésite à prendre congé - à quoi bon s’entêter à rester avec un homme en colère ? - mais il finit par se rasseoir. Quelques longues secondes plus tard, il reprend :

— C'est pardonné. N'en parlons plus. 

Seychelles hoche brièvement la tête. L'orage peut encore éclater mais, pour l'instant, il s'est éloigné.

— Pour en revenir à notre accord…  
— Mmh, oui. En échange de mon aide pour t’apporter le nécessaire, je vais devoir te demander deux choses en échanges, expose le Russe. À la demande de mon dirigeant, tu devras me fournir des informations sur Angleterre jusqu’à ce que tu obtiennes ton indépendance.  
— De l’espionnage en somme ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te donne en particulier ?  
— Tout et n’importe quoi ; il n’y a pas d’ordre de priorité pour le moment. Quant à la deuxième…

Sa voix s’est faite soudainement plus grave. Malgré elle, Seychelles serre les dents. Que va-t-il lui demander ?

— … il faut que tu acceptes de devenir mon amie, annonce-t-il très rapidement en rosissant.

Seychelles cligne des yeux une fois. Puis deux. Puis cinq fois d’affilée. 

— Est-ce que tu viens bien de me demander de devenir ton amie ? vérifie-t-elle.  
— Oui, confirme la plus grande nation du monde en touchant ses index avec une petite moue anxieuse.

Elle ne peut davantage contenir un soupir de soulagement. Si ce n’est que ça ! Pffiou, elle a eu une de ses frousses !

— Être mon amie te donne des obligations, prévient Russie avec un air sévère qu’elle ne parvient pas à prendre au sérieux. Tu devras venir manger à la cantine avec moi tous les midi et tu devras t’inscrire au club de jardinage. Tu n’es cependant pas obligée de venir tous les jours ou pile à l’heure mais essaie de venir, hm, au moins deux fois par semaine ?  
— Ça fait beaucoup, tous les midi…  
— Tous les midi ou tous les soirs, sinon pas d’accord. Je ne suis cependant pas contre l’idée que tu ramènes des personnes à notre table...   
— Hm…

En soit, ce n’est pas si terrible. Bon certes, il est intimidant. Et très étrange. Elle repense à leur échange tendu un peu plus tôt. Est-ce pour cela qu’il avait peur ? Craignait-il d’essuyer un refus ? ou… d’être utilisé ? Si c'est le cas, ils ont une peur commune… qui n’est peut-être pas si fondée que ça. 

— Je ne suis pas contre, mais… et les autres ?  
— Les autres ?  
— Je veux dire, ça va se voir que nous sommes souvent ensemble. Ça risque de paraître suspect non ?  
— Possible. Même probable, reconnaît-il.  
— Ça ne risque pas d’être contre-productif ? insiste-t-elle. Et puis… ça risque de jaser. 

Elle est plutôt bien placée pour le savoir, elle qui adore les ragots. Suisse qui aspirerait à devenir un État neutre ? Prusse qui aurait un petit frère caché au grand public pour une raison mystérieuse ? Amérique qui serait tellement accro à la cocaïne qu’il en ferait des boissons ? Tout ça, elle le sait déjà grâce à ses super compétences d’ouïe sur-aiguisées (comprendre, sa capacité à écouter derrière les portes), ses talents de fouineuses et surtout son contact humain. 

Pas besoin d’avoir suivi des cours intensifs en sociologie pour comprendre que si, du jour au lendemain, la plus terrifiante et la plus isolée nation de toute commence à passer beaucoup de temps avec une petite inconnue, les rumeurs iront bon train. Et ce, dans tous le spectre de la presse à scandale qui pourrait très bien nuire autant à l’un que l’autre.

Un énième sourire sombre fleurit sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur :

— Ne t’en fais pas trop pour ça. Nous ne ne faisons rien de mal, après tout. Mais, si jamais tu entends des choses déplaisantes à ce sujet, n’hésite pas à me le faire remonter, _oui_ ?  
— Soit…

Il ne vaut mieux pas trop réfléchir à comment il va régler le problème, finalement...

— Alors ?

Il lui tend la main. Seychelles passe son regard entre ses yeux et cette main dans un mouvement continu. Puis, elle amène son bras pour la rencontrer.

— Marché conclu, déclare-t-elle avec force.

Russie a un sourire un peu plus doux et peut-être… soulagé ? 

Sa poigne est enveloppante, contenante, mais peut-être la tient-il un peu trop fort. Pas au point de lui faire mal, mais presque. Il lui faut attendre un moment avant que la jeune femme puisse récupérer sa main.

— Ah, je suis si excité ! s’exclame Russie avec chaleur. Tu pourrais peut-être par commencer par inscrire ton nom au club ? Je te ferai un tour du jardin après !   
— Oui, pourquoi pas ! 

L’avenir lui dira si elle a bien fait de lui accorder sa confiance.  
  


* * *

  
— … et voilà, termine de raconter Seychelles.

Inde hoche soucieusement le tête, les yeux fermés et l’expression pensive.

— C’est une bonne chose, un premier pas. Il faut aussi que tu te renseignes si tu ne peux pas voir ailleurs…  
— J’ai déjà essayé avant lui, soupire-t-elle, mais je n’ai trouvé personne…  
— Vraiment ? Tu as essayé de voir avec d’autres nations féminines également ?

Elle doit reconnaître qu’elle n’a pas eu l’occasion d’approcher ses collègues féminines. D’après une étude de l’école, l’université est majoritairement représentée par des nations masculines - un pourcentage écrasant de 80%. 

— Il y a des réunions environs tous les dimanches après-midi, si ça te dis, reprend Inde en voyant sa camarade se perdre dans ses pensées. Je te trouverai un prospectus, si tu le veux.  
— Je veux bien, oui. Ça me rappelle ! Je voulais te donner quelque chose - ne bouge pas !

Et aussitôt, la jeune nation part en courant. Inde l’attend docilement. Il inspecte la cours où d’autres comme eux discutent ensemble, insouciants, sous cette écrasante chaleur. Lui est bien content d’être à l’ombre, à deux pas d’une petite fontaine blanche et chantante.

Après quelques minutes, Seychelles revient avec… une noix de coco ?

— Je voulais te remercier pour ton cadeau de l’autre jour, explique-t-elle, alors je t’offre quelque chose qui ne vient que de chez moi : une noix de coco de mer ! 

En prenant la graine dans ses mains, Inde n’est qu’à moitié étonné du lourd poids de la bête. Il a un sourire.

— C'est très aimable à toi et j'accepte ton cadeau avec joie. Par chez moi, nous appelons ça une coco-fesse.  
— C’est vrai que ça y ressemble beaucoup ! rit-elle.  
— On lui porte des vertues aphrodisiaques, en plus d’utiliser sa coque pour certains ornements. Je vais penser que tu essaie de me faire part de tes sentiments profonds, continue-t-il.   
— Hein ? Oh non, ce n’est pas du tout - ! bafouille-t-elle en rougissant.   
— Ahah, ne t’en fais pas, je ne faisais que te taquiner.

Seychelles rit nerveuse en marmonnant un “tant mieux”. D’un certain côté, elle ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi on attribue de tels pouvoirs à cette noix de coco - certes, elles ont une forme amusante et un goût délicieux, mais rien qui ne puisse pousser les gens à tomber amoureux, non ? Enfin, jusqu’à présent, elle n’est jamais tombée amoureuse de qui que ce soit avec ou sans ça…

France lui avait beaucoup parlé de ce sentiment si mystérieux, avec les papillons dans le ventre, l’excitation, le cœur qui bat la chamade, l’envie de se tenir aux côté de l’être aimé et la sérénité qui s’en dégage…

Ainsi que les baisers. Petite, elle trouvait l’idée dégoûtante - comment deux personnes pouvaient sciemment avoir envie de se toucher les lèvres, voire de se frotter la langue ? C’était répugnant à ses yeux.

Aujourd’hui… peut-être bien qu’elle aimerait essayer. Peut-être. Si tout le monde le fait, c’est qu’il y avait bien une raison…

Mais bon, il faudrait pour ça qu’elle tombe amoureuse ! Et pour l’instant, elle n’a personne en vue...

— Seychelles ?  
— Hum, pardon, tu disais quelque chose ?  
— Je te demandais si tu voulais que je t’accompagne ce midi.

La question trouve très vite sa réponse :

— Oui… Honnêtement, ça me rassurerait.

Entre temps, elle a eu le temps de faire un tour d’horizon pour savoir à qui elle aura à faire durant ce midi… et tous ce qui suivront. 

Il y a tout d’abord ses deux sœurs - respectivement Ukraine pour l’aînée et Biélorussie pour la benjamine. Si Ukraine est une belle et douce jeune femme dont le cœur est souvent à prendre, Biélorussie est beaucoup moins sympathique. En général, elle préfère rester seule que de se mêler aux autres étudiants. Elle serait également très protectrice voire possessive de son frère aîné - et les rumeurs d’inceste parcourent tous les couloirs.

Viennent ensuite les trois baltes : Estonie, Lituanie et Livonie. Elle n’a pas pu trouver grand chose sur Estonie, à part qu’il ferait du trafic d’alcool à des dates et des horaires que seuls quelques élus connaissent à l’avance. Livonie est un jeune pays qui n’a pas encore terminé sa croissance et fait partie des “plus jeunes” de l'université. Il ferait également membre du club de littérature. Et enfin, Lituanie, probablement le plus intéressant. Un “ami” d’enfance de Russie (la question sur l’amitié fait débat) qui le suit comme son ombre et ferait souvent ses devoirs à sa place si l’on en croit les rumeurs. 

Dernièrement, Pologne a rejoint le groupe ainsi que Finlande. Si le dernier semble assez content de son sort, le premier serait sujet à la rébellion. Il n’est pas rare qu’un scandale éclate suite à une broutille entre les deux. Heureusement, les deux tendent plus à s’éviter qu’autre chose… Seychelles aimerait tout de même pouvoir manger tranquillement.

Alors qu’ils sont en train de remplir leurs assiettes, Angleterre leur barre le passage.

— Inde, nous devons parler.

Ce dernier s’est pétrifié à ces paroles. Seychelles intervient :

— Nous étions supposés manger ensemble…  
— Eh bien, ce sera pour une autre fois. Ce ne sera qu’un midi, vous en aurez d’autres, décrète l’Anglais en haussant les épaules.

La jeune femme se tourne vers l’Indien - elle peut voir qu’il n’en a pas envie mais la résignation a pris le pas sur sa volonté.

— Je suis désolé de t’abandonner, s’excuse-t-il avec un rictus attristé.  
— Ça va aller, assure-t-elle d’une petite voix.

Elle est bien plus inquiète pour lui que pour elle-même. Inde lui donne un dernier regard avant d’emboîter le pas au colonisateur. Une grimace barre le visage de Seychelles qui cherche des yeux son “nouvel ami”. Difficile encore de le considérer comme tel pour le moment…

Elle finit par le repérer : tout au fond de la cantine. Il semblerait qu’elle soit la dernière… si on ne compte pas Pologne. 

Russie, assis au centre du banc, s’est aussitôt illuminée lorsqu’elle est arrivée à leur table. 

— Bonjour Seychelles ! s’exclame-t-il aussitôt.

Pour une fois, son sourire lui est particulièrement gentil et amical. Alors qu’elle enjambe le banc pour se placer en face de lui, elle lui renvoie son salut avec bonne humeur. 

— Ah, enchantée de te rencontrer ! Je suis Ukraine, Russie m'a tellement parlé de toi ! se présente la femme à la droite du Russe.  
— Enchantée également ! sourit timidement Seychelles. Qu’a bien pu dire Russie à son sujet ? Ils se connaissent à peine...

Russie se charge de lui introduire son groupe en passant par l’homme blond à sa gauche - Finlande - ainsi que tous les autres. Estonie se tient à côté de Finlande et du petit Livonie ; de l’autre bout de table se trouvent Biélorussie et Lituanie. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Seychelles pense qu’elle serait morte au moins deux fois lorsqu’elle se présente de sa voix glaciale :

— Biélorussie.

Puis elle a planté sa fourchette son steak comme si elle avait souhaité le (la ?) poignarder. Seychelles n’a pas pu s’empêcher de déglutir.

— Excuse-la, intervient Russie, ma soeur cadette a beau être très jolie, elle n’est pas très gentille. Ce n’est pas contre toi.

Non seulement elle en doute, mais en plus elle ne trouve pas la remarque très gentille. Seychelles a juste le temps de voir un éclat de tristesse passer dans les yeux de la benjamine, vite remplacée par une lueur furibonde lorsque Lituanie tente de poser sa main sur son épaule :

— Ne me touche pas, sale enculé de mes deux !

 _Voilà qui est particulièrement… fleuri…_ pense Seychelles à défaut d'être capable de réagir.  
  
— Hey ! Parle mieux de Liet’, blondasse ! s’écrit quelqu’un dans son dos.

Seychelles se retourne de trois quart pour voir le défendeur du Lituanien. C’est un énième blond aux yeux verts… en uniforme féminin ?

— Ça va Pologne, j’ai l’habitude, marmonne le brun plus à lui-même qu’à son protecteur.  
— Si tu venais à notre table, tu pourrais plus aisément le défendre, hm ? ajoute Russie.

Biélorussie jette un regard outré à son frère que celui-ci ignore superbement. Quant à son interlocuteur, celui-ci lui tire la langue (ce que Seychelles trouve assez innocent) et lui fait un doigt d’honneur (ce qui l’est tout de suite beaucoup moins) avant de se retourner face à Autriche, complètement indifférent à la scène.

Le sourire de Russie s’est fait menaçant.

— J’irai lui parler tout à l’heure… grince-t-il entre ses dents.

Il n’a pas le temps d’en dire plus que le cloche du réfectoire résonne ; dès que le son se dissipe dans l’air, chacun entame sa prière. Et vient enfin l’heure de manger.

Le reste du repas se passe mieux que l’entrée - tout au moins, si elle oublie les regards noirs de Biélorussie et celui très fixe de Russie. Finlande, Ukraine et Estonie lui ont tout de suite parus sympathiques et aimables. Livonie et Lituanie, chacun à son bout de table, ne lui ont pas vraiment adressé la parole. Russie est intervenu de temps à autre, prouvant qu'il suit bien la conversation mais également économe en parole. Au final, elle doit être probablement celle qui a le plus parlé - mais est-ce que ça change tant que ça de de son habitude ? 

Ça ne s'est pas si mal passé, tout compte fait. Son inquiétude revient vers Inde.

Dès qu’elle finit de manger, après avoir saluer ses compagnons de table, elle se précipite pour débarrasser son plateau et le rejoint dans la cour. Il est retourné à leur lieu de rencontre durant la pause du matin. Il s’est assis à l’ombre, dans l’herbe, les yeux perdus dans ses pensées. À petits pas mais sans chercher à se faire discrète, elle le rejoint.

Elle se met à côté de lui, sans toutefois le coller. Son ami lui adresse un sourire pâle, avant de se remettre à regarder l’eau en mouvement de la fontaine.

— Je vais passer dans la classe d’Angleterre sous peu. Ce n’est qu’une question de temps…

Il soupire profondément, dépité.

— Je savais que ça finirait par arriver vu l’état des choses… Mais je mentirai si je ne disais pas que j’espérai trouver un moyen pour que ça ne se passe pas ainsi… 

Seychelles ne sait pas quoi lui dire pour le réconforter. 

— Je suis désolée…  
— Ne le sois pas. Tu n’y es pour rien, et je n’attends pas à ce que tu me réconfortes. C’est ainsi, et je l’accepte avec regret.

Pourtant, elle ne peut que se sentir attristée pour lui. Personne ne devrait avoir à vivre ça. 

Dans un mouvement de sympathie, elle attrape la main de l’Indien. Ses mains sont plus petites que les siennes, plus rugueuses, sa poigne timide ; mais tant pis.

— Tu es gentille… Merci.

À peine a-t-il fini ces mots qu'elle le sent se raidir. 

— Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?  
— Russie nous regarde, déclare posément Inde sans bouger mais le regard fixe.

Perplexe, elle suit son regard. Effectivement, ce dernier les observe. Le vent fait mouvoir son écharpe rose clair. Pour une fois, il ne sourit pas. Il semble même assez contrarié.

Il ne reste pas longtemps ainsi : il fait brusquement volte face et disparaît dans le bâtiment d'un pas sec et rapide.

— Promets-moi que s’il te fait quoique ce soit, tu chercheras une autre solution, implore Inde en se retournant vers elle. Je comprends parfaitement que tu aies envie de retrouver ton indépendance, mais tu ne dois pas non plus tomber en de plus mauvaises mains.  
— Ne t’en fais pas pour ça. Il m’a demandé de devenir son ami - s’il s’attend à quelque chose qui ne va que dans un sens, je lui claquerai volontier la porte au nez !

Il hoche la tête, visiblement rassuré.  
  


* * *

  
Inde n’est pas le seul à s’inquiéter : presque toutes les nations de son dortoir l’ont interrogée à ce sujet. 

— Pourquoi tu es allée manger avec lui ?  
  
— Est-ce que ça va ?  
  
— Il ne t’a pas menacé j’espère ?

Et autres variantes. À chaque fois, Seychelles les a rassuré du mieux qu’elle a pu, en insistant qu’elle a été entièrement volontaire pour réaliser cette folie. Madagascar a quelque peu insisté, peu convaincue et la soupçonnant de ne pas tout dire… ce qui n’est pas faux. Elle n’a pas mentionné son alliance et cet espèce de “contrat d'amitié”. Mais elle sait que si elle commence à en parler, Seychelles finira par le raconter absolument tout à tout le monde ! Et il ne vaut mieux pas cela tombe entre les oreilles d’Angleterre…

Alors elle s’est efforcée de trouver des excuses comme quoi elle souhaite mieux connaître la nation de l’Est, et ainsi de suite. Sa camarade a eu l’air peu confiante en ses paroles, mais l’a tout de même laissé l’affaire.

— Fais attention à toi, prévient-elle avant de partir, les Européens cachent toujours leur jeu. Cameroun et moi, on s'en sort plutôt bien pour l'instant... Mais bien franchement, au vu de comment Angleterre insiste pour nous prendre dans sa classe, ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il nous y traîne par la force. Russie n'est sûrement pas l'abri d'agir comme eux.

Le début de soirée venu, Seychelles hésite à se rendre au club de jardinage. Mais après réflexion, se remémorant la manière dont il l’a dévisagé quelques heures plus tôt, elle décide de ne pas s’y rendre. Elle a le sentiment qu’elle risque de se prendre des remontrances et elle n’en a, bien franchement, aucune envie. Surtout que c'est parfaitement injustifié. 

Dimanche est dans deux jours, et avec de la chance, elle rencontrera de nouvelles personnes susceptibles de l’épauler si les choses tournent au vinaigre avec lui...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"Zolushka" est également le titre d'un film soviétique (sortie en 1947) reprenant l'histoire de Cendrillon. Il faut cependant savoir que les Russes ont leurs propres versions de ce conte. On retrouve "Vassalisa la-très-belle" ou bien pour l'une des rares versions masculines, "Sivka-Bourka".
> 
> *Après les Cent Jours, la Russie tente de prendre la place de la France en tant que "nation diplomate". Elle met ainsi au jour un pacte - la Sainte Alliance - qui demandait à ce que les grandes puissances d'Europe de l'époque (Prusse, Russie et Autriche) de ne pas se déclarer la guerre. L'Angleterre a cependant refusé de signer le traité pour former le sien : la Quadruple Alliance, qui reprend tous les mêmes acteurs ainsi qu'elle-même. C'est le Congrès de Vienne. La Sainte Alliance perdurera jusqu'à 1825 (l'année de la mort du tsar Alexandre 1er) tandis que la Quadruple Alliance accueillera la France et maintiendra la paix en Europe jusqu'à la guerre de Crimée.  
> Quoiqu'il en soit, les Russes et les Britanniques sont en rivalité car ils concourent sur les mêmes territoires marins dans un but commercial et n'ont pas les mêmes objectifs vis-à-vis de l'Europe. Alors que la Russie souhaite créer un sorte d'Union Européenne sous sa tutelle, l'Angleterre veut plutôt un "retour" à la normale. Les autres nations se rallieront au dernier même si, en sortant du Congrès, les territoires russes se sont immensément agrandi.
> 
> *Au Congrès de Vienne justement, la Pologne est divisée par l'Autriche, la Russie et la Prusse. La plus grande partie - dont la capitale - est aux mains des Russes. L'esclavage n'y est pas officiellement aboli mais la traite négrière devient illégale.
> 
> *Madagascar et le Cameroun ne sont pas sous dominance européenne avant la fin du XIX siècle. Madagascar deviendra une colonie anglaise, puis française, tandis que le Cameroun sera sous tutorat allemand.
> 
> *Après réflexion, j'ai décidé de corrigé (oui car de base j'avais bien gardé l'erreur d'Hima') par rapport à Lettonie/Livonie. La Lettonie n'existe pas à cette époque ; en fait, le peuple letton n'existe que récemment. La Livonie était un territoire alors un peu plus grand que la Lettonie actuelle, empiétant sur des terres estoniennes. Cependant, le personnage reste le même.


	5. Dévouement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La réunion des nations féminines est sur le point de commencer ! Seychelles trouvera-t-elle de potentielles alliées parmi elles ? Cela ne veut cependant pas dire qu'elle doit délaisser sa nouvelle "amitié" avec Russie... et il va falloir qu'elle se retrousse les manches !

Le jour J - enfin, “D” - arrive enfin. Comme promis, Inde lui a remis discrètement un prospectus contenant l’heure et la salle dans laquelle aura lieu la réunion. C’est avec détermination et optimisme qu’elle lave les vêtements d’Angleterre, ses pensées complètement projetées dans la future rencontre avec ses pairs. 

Le lieu de rendez-vous se trouve à côté de la bibliothèque. Seychelles peine un peu à trouver celle-ci - elle ne s’y est, jusqu’à présent, jamais rendue. Et pourtant, l’espace dédié ne fait pas moins un étage complètement dédié au stockage de livres et d’information en tout genre - et ce dans de multiple langages. 

La jeune femme pousse la porte en bois rustique qui grince de mécontentement. La bibliothécaire - une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et au teint blanc - relève la tête à son entrée avant de se remettre à sa lecture. 

Impressionnée par le silence et l’atmosphère solennelle du lieu, Seychelles s’est approchée timidement auprès de l'accueil pour demander à voix basse :

— Bonjour ! Excusez-moi, je cherche la salle de réunion des femmes nations ; j’ai cru comprendre que c’était par ici.

La bibliothécaire ne relève même pas les yeux. Seychelles pense qu’elle n’a pas dû parler assez fort et répète :

— Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous savez où se passe la réunion des femmes nations s’il vous plaît ?

Mais seul le silence lui répond. La bibliothécaire tourne une page de son livre, indifférente, comme si la Seychelloise n’existait pas. Perturbée mais ne voulant pas faire de vague, elle s’éloigne avec un sentiment de malaise. 

Errant à travers les étagères, Seychelles cherche un indice, une indication qui l’aidera à se repérer. Mais à part des étudiants studieux et des livres par millier, elle ne trouve rien de bien intéressant.

Déçue, elle s’apprête à regagner sa chambre avant qu’une voix l’interpelle :

— Hey ! Tu chercherais pas à assister à la réunion “Les femmes gouvernent le monde” par hasard ?

Seychelles sursaute, très étonnée de voir Pologne parler si fort et être au courant du rendez-vous. Certains étudiants les dévisagent méchamment, probablement dérangés par les paroles quelques peu bruyantes du blond. Mais lui n’a pas l’air de s’en faire beaucoup. Seychelles se fait la remarque qu’il porte un pantalon aujourd’hui.

— En effet… murmure-t-elle avant de reprendre avec un peu plus d’assurance : Tu sais où c’est ?  
— Yep. Viens, suis-moi.

Sans discuter, ils se mettent à slalomer entre les imposantes étagères pour arriver à une petite porte discrète et sans prétention. Pologne toque et enfonce la porte aussitôt après :

— Saaaaluuut les filles ! crit-il aux occupantes, Je vous ramène un agneau égaré, j’espère qu’il vous reste des gâteaux !

Derrière elle, Seychelles entend des personnes hurlants des “silence !” ou des “chuut !” et elle ne peut s’empêcher de se sentir gêner. Elle se dépêche d’entrer dans la petite salle.

C’est bien aménagé. Une jolie nappe en dentelle est posée sur une table ronde en bois. Du thé parfumé s’échappe d’une belle théière en porcelaine peinte ; une petite scène de campagne y est dessiné où une bergère est entourée de son troupeau en pleine montagne. Le cadre a l’air de posséder des dorures. À côté du thé se trouve plusieurs assortiments de pâtisserie et autres gâteaux secs. 

Les membres sont tous en cercle autour de la table. Seychelles remarque sans peine Ukraine qui lui rend un petit sourire accompagné d’un signe de tête. 

Pologne referme la porte derrière elle, puis se laisse tomber comme un sac sur une chaise rembourrée à côté d'Hongrie et d’une autre brune. Seychelles sent ses joues s’empourprer : Hongrie est probablement la nation féminine la plus influente d’Europe. Elle se sent très impressionnée par sa présence. Celle-ci paraît légèrement surprise, avant de lui sourire amicalement :

— Bienvenue. Je suis Hongrie et accessoirement la présidente de ce… “club”, si l’on veut. Je n’ai pas encore réussi à le rendre officiel, mais ce n’est qu’une question de temps ! Et toi, tu es… ?  
— Je suis Seychelles ! se présente-t-elle en passant une main derrière sa tête. Je… Je suis une colonie de l’empire britannique… pour le moment…

Elle reste un moment ainsi, debout, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Les autres la dévisagent avec curiosité.

— Est-ce que vous auriez un siège pour moi ?  
— Oui, pardon ! Il doit y en avoir dans le fond, là-bas !

En désignant le fond la pièce où, effectivement, deux malheureuses chaises se contemplent face à une minuscule table basse, le groupe se décale de manière à lui laisser une place. 

Seychelles s’installe entre une adolescente blonde et une femme à lunettes qui lui dit vaguement quelque chose…

Au total, ils sont sept et presque à l’étroit. Hongrie lui sert du thé et l’invitée se sert en quelques petits gâteaux secs tandis que les membres se présentent. L’adolescente timide à sa gauche est une certaine Liechtenstein, un petit pays montagneux ; à sa droite la principauté de Monaco. 

— Nous nous sommes vues quelquefois mais tu étais toute petite. Est-ce que tu te souviens de moi ?  
— Hmm… J’ai de très vagues souvenirs, reconnaît celle-ci, mais ils sont positifs dans l’ensemble.

Monaco a un petit rire élégant alors qu’elle place sa main devant ses lèvres.

— Tant mieux dans ce cas. Je serai ravie de faire davantage ta connaissance à présent.  
— Le plaisir est partagé ! 

La dernière membre est Belgique. Sans qu’elle ne sache pourquoi, Seychelles ne s’est pas sentie en confiance avec celle-ci. Pourtant, à aucun moment la brune ne l’a mal dévisagée ou mal parlée. Seulement… il y a quelque chose de lugubre derrière ses yeux verts. Quelque chose qu’elle ne parvient pas à définir mais qui l’a met terriblement mal à l’aise.  
Et, de manière générale, alors que la conversation file, Seychelles n’arrive pas à se sentir intégrer. Elle a… un étrange sentiment d’exclusion. Elle pense d’abord que c’est simplement parce qu’ils ne se connaissent pas encore très bien ; cependant on lui laisse très peu le temps de répondre, on ne rebondit pas beaucoup sur ses remarques. Au bout d’un moment, elle finit par simplement suivre la conversation avec plus ou moins d’intérêt. 

Puis un détail lui saute aux yeux. Et une fois qu’elle s’en rend compte, elle ne peut plus l'ignorer et cela lui serre le cœur de penser ainsi. Mais…

Toutes personnes dans la pièce sont blanches. Elle est la seule noire. Et cette différence, elle le ressent en plein visage.

Elle boit un peu de son thé : il est froid.

La porte s’ouvre brusquement et Biélorussie apparaît, clairement essoufflée :

— Désolée, j’ai eu un - 

Ses yeux bleu glacé tombent sur Seychelles. Son expression devient terrifiante en une fraction de seconde : ses yeux se sont révulsés, son nez plissé, son visage convulsé. Bien franchement, la Slave lui fait penser à une sorcière.

— En fait, reprend cette dernière, j’ai oublié que j’avais quelque chose à faire. À plus.

Et la porte claque de nouveau, mais pour se refermer.

— Aha ! ricane Pologne, La tête qu’elle a fait !

Mais la remarque ne fait pas écho. Seychelles sent son malaise grandir. 

— Elle semble de plutôt mauvaise humeur en ce moment… relève faiblement la personnification du Liechtenstein.  
— Je suis désolée, s’excuse Ukraine. J’ai déjà essayé de l’apaiser, mais il n’y a rien à faire pour le moment…. J’espère que ça lui passera.

Silence. Après quelques minutes d’hésitation, Seychelles décide par demander :

— Est-ce que j’ai fait quelque chose qui l’a offensé ?

Il lui paraît assez évident que la Biélorusse l’évite pour une quelconque raison. La sœur aînée de celle-ci se tord les mains et se met à fixer le sol, clairement embarrassée. 

— Non, tu n’as rien fait de mal… Disons, simplement, que -  
— Elle est, genre, coupe Pologne, complètement jalouse de toi ! Voilà le problème ! 

Et il avale d’un trait tout son thé. Ukraine lui jette un regard mécontent :

— Ce n’est pas à toi de parler en son nom !  
— C’est juste la vérité, lâche-t-il en haussant les épaules. Puis il se tourne vers Seychelles avec un rictus moqueur : Tu es la nouvelle obsession de Russie, félicitations ! Prépare-toi à le voir apparaître derrière ta fenêtre au moment où tu t’y attendras le moins et à ce que sa cadette vienne te planter pour que tu "le laisse tranquille". J’espère que ça ne t'empêcheras pas de dormir la nuit… Tu peux me passer les gâteaux, Bel’ ?  
— Tu exagères Pologne, intervient Hongrie. Biélorussie n’est pas aussi agressive.  
— Ça, tu le dis parce qu’elle t’aime bien ! Je t’assure que si tu l’as dans le collimateur, c’est ter-mi-né pour toi ! décrète-t-il en attrapant le panier à gâteaux, Merci ! 

Seychelles se sent comme exclue de la conversation alors qu’elle en est, techniquement, l’un des sujets principaux. Elle retente :

— Mais pourquoi serait-elle jalouse de moi ? Et pourquoi j'intéresserai Russie ?  
— Bah ! Percute un peu ! Biélorussie est obsédée par son frère ; son frère est obsédé par toi ; donc elle est jalouse de l’attention qu’il te porte. CQFD. Après, pourquoi ce taré s’intéresse à toi, qui sait ? Il doit, genre, te trouver exotique je suppose.  
— Ça suffit ! éclate Ukraine.

Pologne manque de laisser tomber sa tasse à nouveau pleine. Venant de la part de quelqu’un aussi affable que la Slave, le cri a réduit au silence la conversation. Pologne n’ose même pas relever les yeux vers elle.

Beaucoup plus calme, Ukraine dirige son attention sur Seychelles.

— Pourrions-nous discuter à l’extérieur… maintenant ?

Seychelles hoche la tête.

Une fois dehors, les deux jeunes femmes s’installent au niveau de la terrasse de la cantine. Il n’y a pas beaucoup de passage à cette heure : la plupart des étudiants sont à la bibliothèque, dans leur chambre ou à leur club.

Ukraine se remet à torturer ses mains. Ressentant sa difficulté, Seychelles a attendu qu’elle commence à prendre la parole. [Après une longue inspiration](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GO17_JaH7Pw), suivit d’un long soupir, elle lui confesse :

— Je sais que mon petit frère et ma petite sœur sont… particuliers. Ils ne sont… pas très sociables, pour dire les choses. Ce serait mentir de dire qu’ils sont doués pour se faire des amis. Mais ils ne sont pas aussi horribles que tout le monde le dit.

Son interlocutrice se contente d’acquiescer pour l’inviter à continuer. La blonde soupir de nouveau :

— Il y a du vrai dans ce qu’a dit Pologne. Mon frère… tend à “surveiller” selon ses propres termes les personnes qui l’intéressent. Il ! Il ne le fait pas dans des intentions malveillantes ; c’est simplement de la curiosité… mal placée ? 

Seychelles ne rétorque rien mais ne peut s’empêcher de déglutir avec difficulté. Elle s’était attendue à des choses bizarres, mais sûrement pas à ce que Russie l’espionne. Quelle perte de temps d’ailleurs - elle ne fait pas des choses si intéressantes ou compromettantes que ça…

— Quand à ma petite sœur, elle est effectivement jalouse de toi… Elle a… du mal à accepter que son frère s’intéresse plus à des personnes extérieurs du cercle familiale… Mais ça lui passera. Et elle ne t’attaquera jamais frontalement - tout au moins, pas physiquement, je te l’assure ! 

Est-ce vraiment censé la rassurer ?!

— Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Russie aurait… hum, un intérêt pour moi. Nous ne nous sommes rencontrés qu’une fois avant d’être amenés à l’université et je n’ai pas le sentiment d’avoir… quoique ce soit qui puisse le séduire ?

Elle hésite un instant avant de proposer :

— Est-ce qu’il… est tombé amoureux de moi ?

L’idée est à la fois flatteuse, terrifiante et ennuyeuse. C’est flatteur qu’elle ait fait chavirer le cœur d’une grande nation ; c’est terrifiant au vue de ses lacunes sociales ; et enfin, c’est ennuyeux car elle n'éprouve rien pour lui.

Mais Ukraine balaie cette idée d’une négation du chef. 

— Non, en tout cas, je ne pense pas. En fait… Russie cherche à tout prix à se faire des amis… mais le problème, c’est qu’il ne sait pas vraiment… comment faire…

Elle se pince les lèvres tout en ramenant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille.

— Il n’a pas toujours été ainsi… Petit, il était beaucoup plus… “normal”. C’était un petit garçon très timide et gentil…

Ukraine a fermé les yeux, probablement pour mieux se remémorer comment était sa famille autrefois. Seychelles ne la dérange pas mais elle s’interroge : pourquoi la Slave lui raconte tout ça ?

— Nous avons été séparés avec l’arrivée de la Horde d’Or… Tu en as entendu parlé ?  
— Non, souffle Seychelles.  
— Je n’en suis, hélas, pas si étonnée… Enfin. Tout ce qui est à retenir, c’est que j’ai échoué en tant qu’aînée. Je n’ai pas été assez forte pour les protéger ni de la pauvreté, ni des barbares… Et nous nous sommes perdus de vue pendant deux cent ans.

Seychelles ne peut s’empêcher de pousser une petite exclamation de surprise. Elle qui a à peine une centaine d’années, deux cent ans lui paraissent affreusement long…

— Et oui, sourit tristement son interlocutrice. C’est lui qui s’est finalement soulevé contre le khan et qui est venu à nous… Mais il avait changé. Et cette partie de lui a continué à prendre de l’ampleur, au fur et à mesure des années… jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

Elle s’interrompt, renifle avant d’attraper un mouchoir dans sa poche pour se moucher. Ses yeux sont embués de larmes.

— Pardon… ! C’est juste que, je me sens si impuissante parfois ! J’aimerai tellement pouvoir l’aider, lui ouvrir les yeux… Mais il est tellement persuadé qu’il fait les choses bien que mes remarques lui importent peu… Il pense que le problème vient d’ailleurs. Il n’est pas assez crédule pour ne pas se rendre compte que ses “amitiés” sont friables. Et il s’enfonce dans un cercle vicieux où il tente d’être encore plus dur encore…

Sa tête blonde se secoue de droite à gauche. Ukraine a l’air désespérée et Seychelles ne peut s’empêcher d’éprouver de la peine pour elle. 

— Je sais que je t’en demande beaucoup, mais, même si tu t’es approchée de lui dans un but intéressé - soyons honnête, il ne peut pas y avoir d’autres raisons - s’il te plaît, essaie d’être… sincère avec lui. Qu’il ait au moins un semblant d’amitié avec toi… Peut-être - non, je suis sûre que ça l’aiderait à ce qu’il aille… mieux.

La Slave lui a pris les mains dans un élan désespéré. Seychelles s’est humectée les lèvres, réfléchissant à comment formuler sa réponse. Et puis :

— Je n’ai jamais eu l’intention de lui faire du mal. S’il agit comme avec un ami avec moi, alors je lui rendrai la pareille, comme il était prévu. Mais il est hors de question que je tombe sous le joug d’un autre. J’espère que tu comprends...   
— Ça me convient parfaitement, sourit Ukraine entre deux larmes.

Rassurée, celle-ci essuie le coin de ses yeux humides, avant de lui offrir un sourire plus tendre :

— Merci de bien vouloir essayer. Quand l’université a ouverte, je pensais que les choses changeraient un peu pour eux… Mais j’ai le sentiment que les choses stagnent beaucoup. J’espère que nous pourrons, chacune à notre manière, leur apporter un peu de joie.

Seychelles lui rend son sourire, bien qu’un sentiment sourd pointe en elle. 

Jusqu’à quel point la vie l’a endommagé… ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle risque vraiment en étant devenue son "amie" ?  
  


* * *

  
Seychelles a préféré ne pas retourner à la réunion. Entre Belgique qui la met mal à l’aise et la grande bouche de Pologne, elle a choisi de retourner à sa chambre travailler un peu.

Néanmoins, elle doit reconnaître qu’elle a beaucoup moins d’enthousiasme pour se consacrer à ses révisions suite aux remarques de son bulletin. Sa concentration se dissout aussi rapidement que du sucre dans de l’eau chaude et elle doit se malmener pour rabattre ses pensés sur ses cours.

Enfin, après une petite douche, elle se glisse dans son lit et s’endort vite.  
  


* * *

  
— J’irai au club ce soir.

Seychelles a annoncé ça l'air de rien ; même si, en vérité, elle a tourné trois fois la langue dans sa boucher avant de se lancer. Malgré l'hostilité visible de la Biélorusse, elle a décidé de tout simplement l'ignorer. Elle n'a rien fait de mal et n'a donc rien à se reprocher.   
Russie a tout de suite relevé les yeux vers elle.

— Je t’attendrai avec impatience, lui répond-t-il les yeux brillants. Il en profite pour lancer à son voisin : Tu devrais aussi venir Finlande ! Je suis sûr que ça te plairais.  
— Hm, sans façon, le jardinage c’est pas trop non plus, prétexte ce dernier en évitant le regard appuyé du Russe.  
— Allons, insiste l’autre en posant une main sur l’épaule de Finlande, ce n’est pas si compliqué.

Le plus petit blond sursaute au contact. Seychelles remarque que Russie a l’air de faire pression sur son épaule.

— Seychelles, tu t’y connais un peu ? interroge ce dernier.   
— Je dois reconnaître que je n’y connais que les bases…  
— Tu vois Finlande ! Je vous ferai un petit cours et ça se passera trèèès bien…

La poigne de Russie s’est refermée davantage sur son articulation. Le visage de Finnois se tord en une grimace crispée. La jeune femme hésite à intervenir, puis s’élance avec le plus d’assurance qu’elle a :

— Hum, ce n’est pas grave si tu n’es pas intéressé Finlande ! Je suis sûre que toi et Russie trouverez d’autres choses à faire ensemble !

Ils dirigent aussitôt leur attention sur elle. Finlande en profite pour aller dans ce sens, promettant qu’il réfléchira à une activité à l’occasion. Russie continue de la fixer avec une expression indéchiffrable avant d’enfin relâcher l’épaule du Finnois :

— Je suppose que oui, nous pouvons faire ça… mais tu y penseras, _oui_ ?  
— Bien sûr ! Compte sur moi ! assure-t-il.

Russie n’a tout de même pas l’air très heureux de la condition. Une mine boudeuse et pensive obscurcit son visage quelques instants. Son voisin de table articule un « merci » à l’intention de Seychelles auquel elle n’ose pas répondre. Le Russe n’a pas l’air ravi, mieux vaut éviter de commencer à le narguer.

Elle voit les choses un peu différemment maintenant qu’Ukraine lui a expliqué que son rapport avec les autres sont pour le moins… tordu. Il va falloir qu’elle agisse prudemment et l’étudie avec soin. Et, éventuellement, qu’elle fasse attention à ses arrières. Si Russie l’espionne vraiment, il sait se faire sacrément discret lorsqu’il le veut car elle ne s’est aperçue de rien jusqu’à présent. Pas besoin de préciser que c’est inquiétant.

Si elle a toujours eu le contact humain facile, elle ne sait pas si cela lui sera utile dans cette situation. Tout dépend d’à quel point la notion de « l’amitié » est corrompue chez Russie.

La soirée arrive vite. Après avoir nettoyé la vaisselle d’Angleterre, elle a filé tout droit vers le jardin.

Il est 18h39 au clocher lorsqu’elle y arrive. Le soleil commence à disparaître derrière l’horizon qu’elle ne peut plus distinguer de là où elle se trouve ; tout ce qui lui parvient est une lumière d’ocre qui inonde la serre d’un éclat incandescent.

Russie l’attend, comme promis, assis sur l’un des tabourets. Il est en train de lire un livre à la couverture simple. L’un de ses doigts plie rapidement le haut d’une des pages avant de le refermer brusquement. Il lève les yeux vers elle. Un sourire s’étire sur ses lèvres :

— Bonsoir.

Il se lève. Une… deux têtes et demi de plus qu’elle en terme de taille. Un bon mètre quatre-vingt en somme. Pourquoi Dieu a-t-il fait les femmes si petites et les hommes si grands ? Quelle injustice… !

— Bonsoir, répond-t-elle en chassant ces pensées parasites. Par quoi on commence alors ?

Russie l’invite à refaire un tour du lieu mais avec davantage d’indications - les emplacements des matériaux, parfois à quoi ils servent, les besoins de certaines plantes… Celles de la serre demandent beaucoup d’entretien de manière générale. Ce n’est pas une grande surprise ceci-dit.

— Est-ce qu’il y a une exposition ou des visites ?  
— Certaines fleurs sont utilisés pour des événements ou pour la décoration de l’université. On en vend aussi durant certaines fêtes. L’argent est reversé pour l’entretien des matériaux et l’achat de nouvelles graines.  
— Je vois, acquiesce Seychelles.

Son regard se tourne vers les tournesols à l’extérieur.

— Et pourquoi il y a autant de tournesols ? C’est pour une commande ?  
— Ah, non ! C’est un caprice de ma part. Je les aime juste beaucoup…

Il semble prêt à développer son idée mais il s’arrête sèchement. Son expression devient plus froide ; ses yeux se plissent en deux lames qui la visent droit au cœur.

— Quelle est ta relation avec Inde ?

Ah. Les y voici. Seychelles a eu beau prier que cet étrange incident ait éclipsé son cerveau, son voeu n’a pas été exaucé.

_Reste. Calme._

— Il est ce qui se rapproche le plus d’un meilleur ami pour moi, déclare-t-elle avec le plus de nonchalance possible.

Il tique - mauvaise réponse.

— Ton meilleur ami, hum ? Qu’a-t-il de si bien pour que tu lui accordes tout ton temps ?

La jalousie transpire de toute part ; des mots choisis au ton venimeux qu’il emploie.

— Nous avons les mêmes centres d’intérêt et les mêmes valeurs. J’apprécie sa compagnie ; c’est quelqu’un de très agréable, continue Seychelles en gardant son intention détachée.   
— Je ne veux plus que tu le vois.

C’est à son tour d’être désagréablement choquée par cet ordre plus que déplacé.

— En quel honneur ?  
— Tu n’as pas besoin de lui. Tu as besoin de moi. Et je n’aime pas qu’il soit aussi proche de toi. 

Le sang commence à bouillir dans ses veines.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi il est incompatible que je sois son amie **et** ton amie. Je ne délaisserai aucun d’entre vous.  
— C’est incompatible car je l’ai décidé, impose le blond.  
— … Es-tu en train de sous-entendre que notre contrat ne tient plus si je continue de le fréquenter ?  
— Précisément.

C’en est trop pour Seychelles.

— Très bien ! Ce fut un réel plaisir de collaborer avec toi ! s’écrit-elle en se dirigeant furieusement vers la sortie.

Visiblement, Russie ne s’est pas attendu à cette réaction. Il reste un instant pétrifié sur place avant qu’il ne se mette à la courser dans l’espoir de la rattraper.

— A-Attends !

Il y a quelque chose de terrifié dans sa voix - et Seychelles s’en veut terriblement d’éprouver un peu de pitié. Probablement que si Ukraine n’était pas venue la voir, elle serait tout de même partie. Mais, à cause ou grâce à ça, Seychelles s’arrête dans sa marche. L’expression toujours irritée, elle fait volte-face. Il se tient juste derrière elle, immobile, son visage exprimant un mélange de peine et de confusion.

— Je pense qu’il va falloir qu’on parle : on a pas la même définition de « l’amitié ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quelques dates : 
> 
> L'invasion mongole de la Rus' de Kiev commence en 1223 et, à la suite de cette invasion, divisera celle-ci en trois états - qui deviendront l'Ukraine, la Russie et la Biélorussie. Il faudra attendre 1480 avec la révolte de la Grande Principauté de Moscou, menée par Ivan III pour que la Russie redeviennent un état indépendant - et encore quelques siècles pour que les trois nations soient réunis ; l'Ukraine passera sous contrôle polonais tandis que la Biélorussie sera annexée au Grand duché de Lituanie. 
> 
> La Biélorussie sera incorporée petit à petit par l'Empire Russe, où elle sera totale en 1808 mais Minsk était déjà au premier sous Pierre le Grand. L'Ukraine rejoindra en partie la Russie en 1654 en tant qu'Etat semi-indépendant. Chaque régions possédaient un chef - les atamans - qui étaient élus. Catherine II supprimera cependant cette spécificité, faisant de l'Ukraine une province comme une autre de l'Empire.
> 
> Dans cette fanfic, je considère que la Rus' de Kiev est l'incarnation passée d'Ukraine.


	6. L'amitié, c'est mathématique !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suite aux révélations d'Ukraine sur le passé de Russie, Seychelles décide de lui laisser une seconde chance quitte à repartir de zéro. Et comme point de départ, quoi de mieux qu'une définition sur l'amitié ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : Russie est Russie (aka, l'abus quel qu'il soit, c'est parfaitement normal). C'est traité dans l'humour noir, mais ça n'a rien de normal et/ou de justifiable. Prenez soin de vous.

Les deux personnifications se sont installés dans le parc, pas très loin de la serre. Le petit étang tacheté de nénuphars s’est assombri depuis que le soleil a disparu derrière le bâtiment. Entre les buissons de roses dénués de leurs fleurs, un kiosque recouvert de lierre domine la surface d'eau artificielle.

Russie tripote ses doigts gantés en évitant le regard de sa camarade. Seychelles, bras et jambes croisés, n’a pas cessé de grommeler depuis qu’ils ont quitté la serre.

L'insulaire finit par inspirer profondément pour entamer la discussion :

— Bon. Pour commencer, qu’est-ce que l’amitié pour toi ?   
— Hmm…

Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

— Pour moi, c’est un lien fort qui unit deux personnes pour le meilleur et le pire.  
— Jusque-là, on est d’accord…  
— Son fondement c’est la loyauté.  
— Loyauté à quel point ?  
— Qu’est-ce que la loyauté si elle n’est pas inconditionnelle et dévouée ?

Les y voici…

— Continue.  
— L’amitié, c’est aussi censé être agréable.  
— Pour qui ?

Mieux vaut être fixé là-dessus.

— Pour les deux partis, bien sûr. Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, prévient-il avec agacement.  
— Je ne te prends pas pour un idiot. J’essaie de te comprendre.  
— Je ne suis pas _si_ à côté de la plaque que ça ! se défend-t-il.  
— Assez pour se dire qu’espionner les moindres faits et gestes de tes amis était une bonne idée !

Elle regrette aussitôt cette attaque - non pas par crainte de le vexer mais parce qu’elle n’est pas censée être au courant.Son interlocuteur fronce les sourcils avec une petite moue ennuyée.

— Mince, tu m’as vraiment repéré ? J’étais pourtant persuadé que tu ne t’étais aperçue de rien…

Elle ne sait pas si elle est soulagée qu’il avoue sans se poser de questions ou si elle est horrifiée que ses craintes soient confirmées.

— Quand est-ce que je me suis trahi ?

Elle s’est rassurée trop vite.

— Ce n’est pas important ! rétorque-t-elle rapidement, Ce qui l’est en revanche, ce que ce n’est pas _normal_ de faire ça !  
— Pourtant, tu le fais aussi.  
— Quoi ?!  
— Je t’ai vu plusieurs fois écouter aux portes - tout plus particulièrement celles où Angleterre est présent…

Zut zut zut et zut ! Elle n’a pas pensé à ça du tout !

— Ça ne compte pas car - car Angleterre n’est **pas** mon ami ! justifie la brune.  
— Hm, vraiment… ?  
— Absolument ! Ce n’est pas mon ami, il ne l’a jamais été et ne le sera jamais ! insiste-t-elle.

Russie ne semble cependant pas très convaincu par cette explication.

— Alors, pourquoi le fais-tu ?  
— Je le fais pour… pour les ragots, avoue-t-elle péniblement et non sans honte.

Son attirance pour le commérage la perdra sûrement un jour…  
  
— Hmm… Je ne vois tout de même pas pourquoi est-ce serait si dérangeant que je te veille sur toi - ou mes autres amis.

Bah tiens, il se donne des airs d’ange protecteur maintenant !

— Tu ne peux pas le faire car ça ne se fait pas ! Je n’aime pas l’idée d’être « surveillée » et je suis sûre que toi tu n’aimerais pas non plus.  
— C’est bien pour ça que je fais en sorte de ne pas me faire prendre.

Seychelles se retient tout juste de ne pas faire se frapper le visage avec sa main.Comment le convaincre s’il raisonne ainsi ?

— Pourquoi ne pas simplement aller me voir directement ? Ça vaut aussi pour n’importe qui…

Il ne répond pas tout de suite. Ses yeux se plissent et sa mimique tend vers une moue malheureuse.

— Mes amis m’évitent. C’est la seule alternative que j’ai trouvé pour passé un peu de temps avec eux. Tu n’en es pas différente, murmure-t-il.

 _Sans blague_ , ne peut s’empêcher de penser Seychelles. Rien qu’avec l’interaction entre Finlande et lui l’autre jour, elle commence à visualiser le problème.

— On va en rediscuter après. Est-ce que tu as d’autres choses à ajouter ?  
— Comme ça, non… J’ai fait le tour.

Avant de donner sa propre définition, Seychelles se masse longuement le front. Du tact, il lui faut aller avec tact. Mais pas trop non plus, sinon il ne percutera pas.

— Je suis globalement en accord avec ce que tu as dit. L’amitié…c’est un sentiment sincère et désintéressé qui nous relie aux autres.    
— « Désintéressé », hum…

Ah ? elle ne pensait pas qu’il réagirait là-dessus.

— Qu’il y-a-t-il ?  
— Je ne crois pas que ce soit si désintéressé que ça.  
— Développe, encourage Seychelles sincèrement intéressée.

Il fait une pause alors qu’une grimace tord ses lèvres.

— Les autres sont rarement désintéressés. Les humains ne le sont pas mais les nations sont encore pires. Rien ne garanti que celui qui se proclame ton ami hier ne te poignarde pas le lendemain. Et c’est ça que j’appelle la loyauté - cette certitude que quoiqu’il advienne, celui que j’appelle mon ami ne se retourne pas contre moi.

Désireux de jauger sa réaction, il jette un petit coup d’œil. Elle lui paraît attentive, à son écoute. Un peu triste aussi.

— Tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup d’amis dans ces cas-là…

Elle n’a pas un seul pays en tête où les alliances sont restées fiables et cordiales… Tout au moins, de ce qu’elle a vu en cours sur l’Europe.

— Non. J’en ai beaucoup, assure le Russe en se tournant un peu vers elle.  
— Si je puis me permettre, qui dans ce cas ?  
— Eh bien, commence-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts, d’abord les trois Baltes - Lituanie est par ailleurs mon meilleur ami…

Le visage tiré de six pied de long de celui-ci apparait dans l’esprit de Seychelles.

— C’est parfois un peu compliqué avec lui mais il y aussi Pologne…

Elle peine à se retenir de grimacer.

— … Angleterre, France, Empire Ottoman, Prusse, Autriche, Hongrie, Espagne, Etats-Unis… liste-t-il absolument imperturbable.  
— Attends, coupe son interlocutrice. Est-ce que tu es en train de lister tout le globe ?

Son index se dépose sur ses lèvres roses, cligne une fois des yeux avant de déclarer avec un grand sourire :

— Ah oui !

Seychelles ricane nerveusement.  
  
— Pardon, s’excuse-t-elle. C’est pas drôle.  
— En effet, confirme l’autre d’un ton égal.

Et il aurait pu se passer de faire la remarque. Enfin.

— D’aaaccooord. D’accord. Bon. J’ai cependant une remarque : tu leur as déjà déclaré la guerre et vice-versa ?  
— C’est arrivé, oui. Mes dirigeants m’ont dit que c’était le moyen le plus efficace de se faire des amis fiables.

C’est encore pire que ce qu’elle imaginait. Bon sang, mais quel bourbier ! Que Dieu lui vienne en aide ! Pas étonnant qu’Ukraine soit venue la voir en larmes si elle doit s’occuper de lui et de sa sœur asociale !

— Je voulais dire, reprend-t-elle, il y a sûrement eu des trahisons malgré des alliances établies ?  
— Oui… mais lorsqu’ils étaient en torts, je leur ai pardonné. Si c’était moi, j’avais toujours une bonne raison de le faire - généralement, c’était dans l’intérêt de tous que mes dirigeants lançaient l’offensive.

 _Ô saint Russie, pardonne-nous nos péchés_ …

— Hm-hm. Donc, pour toi, la fidélité est la chose la plus essentielle, mais si tes amis te trahissent, tu leur pardonnes malgré tout ? récapitule Seychelles.  
— Tout le monde fait des erreurs - le pardon fait aussi partie de mes principes en amitié.  
— Certes…

Mais jusqu’à quel point ?

— Ça ne veut pas dire que je pardonne tout tout de suite, rectifie Russie. Une petite correction s’impose, histoire de remettre les choses au clair.  
— C’est-à-dire… ?  
— Eh bien, tu sais… quelques coups de bâtons, pour, hum, marquer le coup. Sans jeux de mots.

Seychelles devient livide. Si extérieurement, elle parvient à garder une attitude stoïque, intérieurement, elle hurle de terreur. Elle comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi tout le monde l’évite comme la peste et que ceux qui vivent sous son toit paraissent aussi déprimés. _Jésus Marie Joseph_. Au moins, ses sœurs ont l’air d’être épargnées de ce mauvais traitement…

— Hum, pour le coup (elle se remet à hurler dans sa tête au calembour involontaire), je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit nécessaire, tente-t-elle.  
— Mes dirigeants m’ont pourtant toujours dit que c’était ainsi qu’il fallait faire…

Il semble sincèrement perplexe face à cette remarque. Seychelles commence à désespérer tout en étant franchement scandalisée : comment ont-ils pu l’encourager à faire des choses pareilles ?

— Eh bien, j’imagine que tu es bien placé pour savoir que les humains ne sont pas particulièrement dotés le plus de bon sens - enfin, nous non plus mais c’est une autre histoire - et peut-être qu’ils… se sont trompés ?

Son interlocuteur lui fait une petite moue peu convaincue.

— Tu sais quoi ! panique la jeune femme, Je crois que l’on devrait revenir à ma manière dont je vois l’amitié. Et l’un de ses principes est, d’après moi, le **consentement** !  
— Le consentement… ?

_MAIS CE N’EST PAS POSSIBLE !_

— Tu sais ce que c’est bien sûr ?  
— C’est donner son autorisation pour quelque chose, _oui_ ? hésite le Russe.   
— C’est ça ! Et plus précisément, c’est aussi **demander** l’accord à un tiers et **_accepter_** sa décision si elle est **négative** !

Russie plisse les yeux.

— Vraiment… ? Je n’ai pas pourtant le sentiment que qui ce soit agisse ainsi.  
— Beaucoup ne respecte pas ce principe, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’il faut faire pareil. Et puis, ça permet de faire le tri…  
— Mais, insiste-t-il en se tournant vers elle totalement face, il faut pourtant bien forcer les autres de temps à autre. Sinon, ils ne font rien et c’est le chaos.

Seychelles grimace, avant de reconnaître péniblement :

— Je n’ai jamais vécu ce genre de situation. Probablement que dans une situation d’urgence, il faut presser les gens. Mais en temps normal, tu ne devrais pas en avoir recours. Pour quoique ce soit. Et laisse tomber les châtiments corporels. Personne ne fait ça.

Le grand homme blond réfléchit quelques instants ; ses yeux se perdent sur l’étendue d’eau devenue bleu marine. Il va bientôt faire nuit.

— Donc, par rapport à tout à l’heure, lorsque tu as tenté de m’imposer de ne plus voir Inde, je t’ai dit non. Et comme tu as insisté, je me suis mise en colère car tu n’as pas respecté ma décision - et donc mon consentement, explique-t-elle. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Il hoche mollement la tête. Pour autant :

— Mais ça me fait du mal que tu passes plus de temps avec lui qu’avec moi…  
— Tu aurais plutôt dû commencer par ça plutôt que d’essayer de me mettre un couteau sous la gorge ! accuse la Seychelloise en fronçant les sourcils.

Du coin de l’œil, elle voit qu’il se mord la joue. En apparence, il parait se rendre compte que ce n’est pas normal - ou tout au moins, il se sent coupable de l’avoir mis en colère. Ce serait déjà bien...

La nation africaine pousse un petit soupir.

— Tu pourrais venir nous rejoindre, si tu passes à ce moment-là, propose-t-elle avec un ton plus doux, Inde ne sera sûrement pas contre. Et si tu veux passer du temps avec moi de manière générale, viens me voir. Directement.   
— Tu n’essaieras pas de m’esquiver… ?

Ses yeux mauves se posent sur elle. Plein d’espoir. Plein de crainte.

— Non. Tu as ma parole.

Nulle doute que cette promesse l’a touché ; et comme pour la sceller il prend la jeune femme contre lui. Trop surprise, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite. Sans se raidir ni l’accepter, elle lui murmure :

— C’est aussi ce que je veux dire par « consentement ». Je préférerai que tu me demandes avant de faire ce genre de choses.

Il l’a aussitôt relâché, comme brûlé, en lui présentant ses mains.

— Je suis désolé ! bafouille-t-il. Je ne voulais pas - chez moi, c’est -  
— Je ne doute pas que tu étais bien intentionné, clarifie-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Juste, la prochaine fois, penses s’y. D’accord ?

Il lui rend un petit sourire timide avant d’hocher la tête. Puis, avec un air un peu plus ennuyé, il fait remarquer qu’il fait déjà nuit noire - il vaudrait mieux qu’ils se dépêchent d’aller au réfectoire.

Ils partent au pas de course et se noient dans la foule avant de se séparer. Russie retrouve sa famille tandis qu’elle retrouve ses camarades du continent.

Cette discussion… elle lui laisse un goût doux-amer qui ne cesse de la hanter durant le restant de la soirée.

 _Étrange_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre devait être un peu plus long à l'initiale mais au vue de ce qui se passe ensuite, j'ai préféré le couper.


	7. Tranches de Vie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après une mise au point importante, Seychelles et Russie tentent d'établir une vraie relation d'amitié. Seychelles pourrait être surprise du sérieux qu’accorde Russie pour se faire...

Les jours, les semaines, puis les mois ont passé. Seychelles n’a pas osé retourner aux réunions « spéciales féminines » - la première fois lui a vraiment trop fait mauvaise impression. Quitte à être sous-représentée, elle préfère aller aux réunions concernant son continent plutôt que celles européennes.

À quelques reprises, elle a discuté avec Monaco. Leurs échanges l’ont laissée quelques peu amère - non pas que la principauté soit de mauvaise compagnie mais tout simplement… elles n’ont aucun sujet de conversation, à l’exception de France. Les deux jeunes femmes sont très - _trop_ \- différentes. Monaco est florissante, et à défaut d’être excessivement puissante, elle est reconnue. Européenne. Indépendante.

Que peut bien lui apporter ou raconter une inconnue aux antipodes comme elle ? Même si les deux sont sincèrement intéressées l’une par l’autre, elles finissent souvent leurs discussions par un long silence embarrassé. Puis elles ont fini par simplement se saluer avec un petit sourire et parler de banalités pour se séparer aussi vite. C’est peut-être pour le mieux…

Pour ce qui est de Russie en revanche, c’est une autre paire de manche. Il ne s’est pas privé de la rejoindre dès qu’il le pouvait. À la cantine, à la pause, et parfois même il se glisse la rejoindre durant ses heures de corvées. Elle ne sait pas comment il se débrouille, mais il passe toujours lorsqu’Angleterre ne vient pas. Ça lui permet aussi de savoir si elle se doit de porter l’uniforme de servante qu’elle fuit comme la peste. Aucun doute que l’Anglais doit jubiler de la voir ainsi humiliée - qu’il aille crever dans une flaque de boue !

Russie ricane en la voyant frotter avec une vivacité excessive la précieuse vaisselle de sa métropole :

— Que d’énergie ! commente-t-il avec un sourire amusé.  
— Je ne te le fais pas dire… sourit-elle sans se retourner.

Elle frissonne : le froid la surprend encore une fois. Chez elle, la température varie très peu. Elle se souvient avoir vu la neige enfant, lorsque France l’avait faite venir sur Paris. Ça ne lui avait pas réussi, de jouer dans la poudreuse, même chaudement vêtue : elle était restée tout le long de son séjour la goutte au nez au coin d’un feu de cheminée. Peut-être bien qu’il neigera ici aussi… et qu’elle sera malade tout l’hiver ! Et dire qu’ils ne sont qu’en Octobre… au moins, elle rentrera chez elle pour Noël. C’est toujours ça de pris.

— Tu ne t’ennuies pas trop ? interroge-t-elle en attrapant une théière.  
— Non. Je ne m’ennuie pas.

Russie n’a même pas de livre ou de cahier pour travailler. Et comme il ne prend pas toujours la peine de faire la conversation, elle se demande comment il fait pour ne pas s’endormir.

— Ça ne te ralenti pas trop sur tes devoirs ?  
— Tu en as déjà assez de ma présence ?  
— Non, mais je me posais la question. J’ai personnellement beaucoup de mal à rendre en temps en heure tous les travaux qu’on nous donne à cause de… _ça_ (elle agite ses mains pleines d’eau au-dessus de l’évier). Si j’étais à ta place, j’essaierai de prendre un maximum d’avance !

Il met un peu de temps à répondre - juste ce qu’il faut pour qu’elle en finisse avec le service à thé. Il faut maintenant qu’elle époussette le coin bibliothèque et la table…

— Je travaille le matin. Quand je sais que je n’aurais pas le temps de tout faire, je demande à Lituanie de me prêter ses notes. Tu seras-là pour le nouvel an ?  
— Non, je rentre chez moi pour les vacances.  
— Oh… murmure-t-il avec une petite voix déçue. Tu voudrais bien rester l’année prochaine ?   
— S’il ne fait pas aussi froid, pourquoi pas ! plaisante-t-elle. Il y a beaucoup de monde qui reste ici ?  
— Pas tant que ça… mais je préfère passer les fêtes ici.  
— C’est plus calme, c’est ça ? devine-t-elle en frottant la table.  
— Hmm… Oui et non. Ça dépend de ce que l’on veut dire… J’aime surtout être entouré de mes amis pour les fêtes. Les Baltes vont rentrés chez eux, mais Finlande va rester. Mes sœurs aussi, et Etats-Unis m’a confirmé sa présence. C’est plus simple de faire les choses ici en plus. Chez moi, c’est assez isolé et pas très bien desservi, surtout si le temps s’y met…

Elle acquiesce.

— C’est mieux de fêter ça à plusieurs. On se sent moins seul.  
— C’est ça, confirme-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

Elle médite là-dessus un peu, avant d’ajouter :

— Je ferai en sorte d’être là les prochaines années.  
— Ah ! Merveilleux ! s’enthousiasme Russie en joignant ses deux mains. 

Un sourire se fraie sur le visage de son interlocutrice. Elle ne peut s’empêcher de trouver son euphorie un chouïa exagérée ; cependant elle ne peut pas dire que ça ne lui fait pas plaisir d’être ainsi désirée.

Plus qu’à passer le balai maintenant… Vivement qu’elle ait terminé ! Elle prendra un petite douche bien chaude et filera travailler un peu sur son lit avant de dormir. La jeune femme ravale un bâillement.

Russie s’est replongé dans le silence, l’observant consciencieusement dans sa tâche.

— Tu as oublié de nettoyer là, remarque-t-il en désignant du doigt un coin de la pièce.

Comme c’est vrai, elle va ramasser la poussière dans le dit lieu.

— Là-bas non plus, c’est pas très propre.

Et rebelote.

— Tu n’es pas très bien passée-là.

Elle a un claquement de langue, trahissant son agacement.

— Là aussi -  
— Oh ça va bien ! T’as qu’à le faire mer- **mince** ! craque-t-elle en jetant le balaie par terre.

Le manche claque contre le carrelage. Les yeux de Russie restent un long moment fixés sur l’instrument avant de les relever vers elle. Seychelles ne peut décrire ce regard. Le temps d’un battement de cil, il s’est levé… pour récupérer le balai.

Elle se sent un peu idiote alors qu’elle le voit faire sa corvée à sa place, repasser à tous les endroits qu’elle avait involontairement négligé. De sa main droite, elle attrape son coude gauche tout en se pinçant les lèvres.

— Tu n’as pas à le faire…

Il ne répond pas. Son embarras lui fait monter le sang à la tête.

Il jette enfin les saletés à la poubelle. En se retournant vers elle, toujours avec un demi-sourire, il lui rend ses outils de nettoyage.

— Tu m’as l’air un peu fatiguée. Tu devrais aller te coucher, conseille-t-il avec bienveillance.  
— … Je suis désolée de t’avoir crié dessus, s’excuse-t-elle. J’aurais dû faire plus attention… C’est juste que… !

Elle désigne la salle personnelle d’Angleterre en écartant les bras.

— J’en ai marre de faire _ça_ ! J’ai l’impression de perdre mon temps alors que je pourrais faire des choses plus utiles !  
— C’est le but. 

Le ton plat et factuel lui fait mal au cœur. Ce n’est pas qu’elle ne s’en doutait pas, mais…

— Ça l’est… ? insiste-t-elle d’une voix éteinte.  
— Bien sûr. Plus tu travailleras sur des tâches ingrates et insignifiantes comme celles-ci, moins tu auras de temps à te consacrer à tes études, à ta politique… et plus tu seras sous la coupe de l’Empire Britannique.

Seychelles serre les poings. Elle a juste envie d’envoyer balader ce stupide balai et cette ignoble pelle !

Russie se tient toujours dans son dos. Elle sent sa présence mais il est assez loin pour qu’elle ne ressente pas sa chaleur. Tout au moins jusqu’à ce qu’il se baisse, de manière à passer sa tête juste au-dessus de son épaule. Ses cheveux courts mais indisciplinés lui frôle le visage.

— Est-ce que… je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? souffle-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Des sentiments contradictoires émergent en elle. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, et en même temps… ce ne serait pas naturel. Elle n’en a pas _envie_.

— Je veux juste m’assoir, répond-t-elle doucement. Mais merci…

Ils restent immobiles quelques secondes avant que Russie se retire et lui tire la chaise qu’il occupait jusqu’à présent. Seychelles lâche ses outils et s’y installe pour s’affaler sur la table. Subitement, son corps, son cœur lui paraissent trop lourds à porter. Elle ne s’est pas aperçue à quel point elle est stressée et fatiguée.

Elle entend Russie prendre une chaise pour se mettre à côté d’elle. La jeune femme ne bouge pas, sa tête toujours emmitouflée dans ses bras. Pas une parole, pas un son ne s’échappe de leurs lèvres autre que leurs souffles respectifs.

Et puis :

— Ce n’est pas la fin. Tu as la combativité nécessaire pour te soulever. Tu as juste besoin… d’un petit coup de pouce.

Seychelles hoche mollement la tête.

— Tu peux partir, si tu veux. Il est tard, croasse-t-elle.  
— Pas tant que tu ne seras pas rentrée au dortoir.  
— Ce n’est qu’à quelques mètres…  
— Raison de plus, rétorque-t-il d’un ton catégorique mais sans tranchant.

Elle ne se sent pas la force d’insister. Elle n’aime pas cette situation de vulnérabilité ; elle s’est promise de ne plus être faible. De pouvoir faire passer à tous les obstacles, d’essuyer toutes les injures la tête haute. Alors… pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce qu’elle a juste envie de hurler et de pleurer comme un enfant ?

Non - non elle ne pleurera pas ! Elle renifle un bon coup - ça va passer. Ça va passer.

Les larmes coulent le long de ses joues.

Ça ne passe pas. Au moins, qu’elle pleure comme une dame, comme une adulte : sans un bruit, sans un cri. Elle lutte, ravale ses gémissements jusqu’à ce qu’un début de plainte s’échappe de sa gorge. De là les résistances cèdent et elle se met à sangloter de tout son soûl.

— Là, là…

Avec une grande douceur, presque un effleurement au début, il caresse son dos avec d’amples mouvements. Il ralentit son geste, hésitant :

— Est-ce que tu veux que je continue ? 

Elle fait un mouvement de tête pour donner son assentiment. Avec plus de franchise, il reprend. Ses pleurs résonnent plusieurs quelques minutes, parfois s’apaisent puis reprennent. Plus ou moins fort. Plus ou moins calme. Jusqu’à ce que la colère, la frustration et le chagrin s’effacent assez pour qu’elle puisse retrouver son souffle.

Russie sort un mouchoir propre de sa poche pour le lui tendre.

— Merci, renifle Seychelles.

Elle se mouche en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

— Par le passé, j’ai été dans une situation similaire à la tienne… J’aurai aimé que quelqu’un m’aide. Alors… si je peux faire quoique ce soit pour alléger ta peine… fais-le moi savoir, _oui_ ?

Son interlocutrice opine du chef. En essuyant ses larmes d’un revers de manche, elle lui avoue :

— Ukraine m’en en a un peu parlé.  
— Oh. 

Cette révélation semble quelque peu le contrarié. Mais bien vite, il s’adoucit.

— Ce n’étaient pas des temps faciles… mais sans ça, je ne serai pas devenu qui je suis aujourd’hui.  
— …Oui… marmonne Seychelles en se rappelant de ce que son aînée lui avait dit.

Il lui jette un regard un regard qui s’éternise, avant de lui sourire gentiment.

— On devrait y aller. L’heure du couvre-feu a été dépassée d’au moins dix minutes, dit Russie en se levant.

Après un nouveau hochement de tête, elle inspire et quitte sa chaise.

Ils se glissent à l’extérieur, marchant côte à côte dans un silence gêné. Ils ne mettent pas longtemps à arriver au dortoir.Russie semble vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais s’en empêche ; ou n’ose pas se lancer.

— Hum… merci pour… ce soir ? tâtonne Seychelles.

Il répond d’un mouvement de tête, puis fuit de nouveaux son regard. Elle hésite, clairement fatiguée par sa journée et en même temps intriguée par son comportement.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
— Non, ce n’est rien. Je te demanderai ça demain.  
— Tu sembles vraiment miné par ça, insiste-t-elle.

Elle baille. Il fait une petite moue avant de demander très doucement :

— J’aimerai juste connaître ton prénom.

Oh, c’est juste ça ? Seychelles a un doux sourire :

— C’est Michelle. Et toi ?  
— Michelle… répète-t-il d’un air pensif avant d’avoir un petit sourire : Je m’appelle Ivan, mais je préfèrerai que tu m’appelles Vanya.   
— Entendu.

Ils échangent par la suite leur bonne nuit.

Est-ce que cette gentillesse s’est éveillée dans le cœur d’Ivan depuis leur remise au point ? Ou est-ce qu’elle a toujours existé ? Une théorie bien plus sinistre frôle l’esprit de Michelle mais elle n’a pas le temps de tergiverser davantage : dès que sa tête touche l’oreiller, elle s’endort dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Russie est pensif ces derniers temps. Beaucoup plus stable aussi. Moins violent. 

Yekaterina ne sait pas jusqu’à quel point c’est une bonne chose ; qui sait ce qui lui traverse l’esprit ? Souvent, c’est le calme avant la tempête. Si elle veut des réponses, il faudra qu’elle le confronte directement.

Elle s’assoit à côté de lui, alors que son frère est complètement hypnotisé par la vue que lui offre la fenêtre.

Il cligne des yeux avant de se tourner vers elle avec un petit sourire.

— Tu voulais quelque chose ?  
— Je voulais savoir comment tu vas. Je te trouve un peu ailleurs ces temps-ci.  
— Hum...

Il reporte de nouveau son regard sur l’extérieur. Tout est blanc ; ça lui rappelle la maison. En bien comme en mal...

— Je réfléchis beaucoup en ce moment, c’est vrai.

Mais il ne poursuit pas. Ukraine le fixe un long moment ; et puis, voyant qu’il ne compte pas faire ébauches de sa pensée, le presse un peu plus :

— Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?  
—  Pour que tu puisses le raconter à la premier personne venue ? crache-t-il.

Elle fronce les sourcils face à autant d’agressivité injustifiée.

— De quoi tu parles ?   
— Qu’est-ce que tu as raconté à Seychelles ?  
— Oh, tu parles de ça...

Elle n’a pas pensé que Seychelles irait le lui répéter...

— Uniquement la vérité. Sans entrer dans les détails, précise-t-elle.  
— Pourquoi ? interroge-t-il avec humeur.

Question censée à la réponse délicate...

— J’ai pensé que ça vous rapprocherai...  
— Je n’ai pas besoin de sa pitié ! tonne-t-il.  
— Est-ce qu’elle t’en a montré après coup ? demande-t-elle sans se déphaser.

Elle a l’habitude des sautes d’humeur de son frère - et surtout, elle ne les craint pas. Il grogne souvent plus qu’il ne mord...

La preuve : voilà que l’orage s’éloigne de son visage pour reprendre une expression plus songeuse.

— Non... reconnaît-il faiblement.

Il s’affale sur la table et plonge sa tête dans ses bras. D’un geste maternelle, son aînée lui caresse les cheveux.

— Dis-moi ce qui t’ennuies. Je ne le répéterai pas, promis.  
— Qu’est-ce que tu penses de Seychelles ?

La question ne l’étonne qu’à moitié. Comme beaucoup de monde, elle se demande ce que son petit frère lui trouve ; mais elle n’est pas surprise que ce soit cette jeune colonie qui hante ses pensées. Ivan a toujours été... persévérant. Quitte à ce que ça frôle l’obstination, voire l’obsession.

— Elle m’a l’air d’être une femme dynamique et droite. Elle est venue une fois à la réunion des nations féminines, mais elle n’est pas revenue depuis - je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi d’ailleurs... Lorsqu’elle vient à notre table, elle me parait avoir beaucoup de verve et m’est d’agréable compagnie. Pourquoi ?

Ivan a continué de fixer la fenêtre. Il fait une petite moue quelque peu inquiète et ennuyée.

— Nous avons eu une discussion il y a quelques temps... sur la manière de traiter ses amis.  
— Ah ? Que t’a-t-elle dit ?  
— Des choses assez semblables à tes propos.

Malgré elle, Yekaterina s’est tendue.

— Je ne sais quoi penser, avoue-t-il. Je crois qu’elle essaie de me manipuler... mais je veux la garder comme amie.  
— Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? demande-t-elle d’une voix attristée.  
— Elle demande beaucoup de conditions pour que nous restions amis. Sur le moment, j'ai accepté, mais je ne sais pas si j’ai bien fait...

Ukraine se met à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Cette petite a bien déblayé la voie, il faut qu’elle enfonce le clou.

— Pas nécessairement. Je pense qu’au contraire tu fais bien de l’écouter.  
— Hmpf...

Ils restent un moment sans rien dire. Ivan s’est mis à faire coulisser l’un de ses doigts sur les lattes en bois de la table.

— Je suis trop gentil avec elle, rétorque-t-il tout de même. Je suis sûr qu’elle me fuira dès l’instant où elle n’aura plus besoin de moi...

Malgré ce jugement assez dur, elle décèle un accent de doute. Il ne croit pas autant qu’il le voudrait à ce qu’il raconte. Il a peur. Peur de s’attacher et d’être déçu.

Elle le comprend.

Elle l’a gentiment attiré contre elle.

— Je ne pense pas qu’elle soit ainsi. Continue d’être gentil avec elle. Je suis sûre qu’elle est une bonne amie, malgré son faible poids politique. N’oublie pas qu’elle est une très jeune nation couvée jusqu’à présent par France. Elle est toute naïve, je ne crois pas qu’elle te ferait grand mal.  
— ... C’est vrai, reconnait-il en se redressant.

Il semble bien plus content. Un sourire enfantin retrousse ses lèvres. Dans un élan de joie, il attrape sa sœur dans ses bras.

— Merci Katyousha ! Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant.  
— Il n’y a pas de quoi, rit doucement celle-ci.

Son aînée lui ébouriffe ses cheveux déjà en bataille. Il rit aussi au geste affectueux.  Puis, avec une mine un peu plus soucieuse, elle ne peut s’empêcher de lui demander :

— Il y a tout de même quelque chose qui m’interroge... qu’est-ce qui t’attire chez elle ?

Une lueur un peu étrange traverse ses iris mauves.

— Ça, je te le dirai pas ! lâche-t-il avec une moue faussement boudeuse.  
— Oh allons ! Tu ne veux vraiment pas le dire à ta grande sœur d’amour ?  
— Non !  
— Allez...  
— Non non non ! Je ne le dirai pas !

Ukraine s’est mise à froncer les sourcils, dubitative.

— Tu en serais vraiment amoureux alors ?  
— Mais non, je n’en suis pas amoureux... bougonne son cadet en gonflant ses joues.  
— Ça vaudrait mieux, claque une voix sèche.

La dernière de la fratrie slave vient de faire son entrée. Droite, la démarche altière et dans toute sa superbe, elle s’avance vers eux pour s’assoir le plus en face de son frère que possible. Ivan montre beaucoup moins d’enthousiasme et détourne le regard ; toute joie s’est effacée au profit d’un certain ennuie.

— Natalya... tu es là depuis longtemps ? interroge calmement leur grande sœur.  
— Assez pour savoir de  qui vous parliez.

Le « qui » est aussi méprisant que froid. L’agacement commence à pointer sur le visage du Russe.

— Tu t’es lassé de cette lavette de Lituanie alors tu cours après une esclave ?

Russie s’est levé brusquement avant de gronder :

— Ne parle pas. D’eux. Comme ça !  
— Et tu vas faire quoi, si j’le fais ! rétorque-t-elle en l’imitant.

Ukraine s’est levée à son tour mais davantage pour tenter de les apaiser que pour attiser leur colère.

— Alors t’iras voir si en Sibérie j’y suis !  
— Allons, ça n’en vaut pas la peine...  
— T’es tellement dégoûté de t’être pris un râteau que tu vas voir si y a pas d’autres paillassons pour te sucer la bite ! Avoue !!  
— LA FERME ! hurle Ivan. Je t’interdis de parler de ça !  
— C’est tout c’que t’as à dire pour ta défense ?!  
— Je vous en prie...  
— Puisque je te dégoûte autant, alors fous moi la paix ! Merde !  
— Mais qu’est-ce que t’es ingrat putain ! J’fais toujours tout pour toi et tu me considères -  
— TAISEZ-VOUS TOUS LES DEUX ! éclate la Petite Russie rouge de colère.

Les adelphes s’assoient comme un seul homme en s’évitant du regard.  Mais Yekaterina ne s’arrête pas là :

— Toi ! Tu ne parles pas à ton frère sur ce ton ! Si tu as des comptes à rendre, tu le fais comme une adulte responsable, pas comme un charretier ! Et c’est très bas de ta part de t’attaquer à des tiers personnes qui ne t’ont rien fait !

— Et toi Ivan ! poursuit-elle en se retournant vers son frère. Qu’est-ce qui te prend de la menacer de la sorte ? Surtout que ce n’est pas la première fois que tu fais ça ! Et elle n’a pas tort quand elle dit que tu ne nous traites pas avec reconnaissance !

Les cadets la dévisagent méchamment sans toute fois rétorquer. Ils se savent en tort.

Yekaterina se laisse tomber tout en poussant un lourd soupir. Un jour, ils vont la rendre folle.

— Bon, Natasha, dis-nous quel est ton problème avec mademoiselle Seychelles. T’a-t-elle fait du mal, d’une quelconque façon ?

« Natasha » soupire à son tour.

— Elle m’a rien fait. J’en ai juste marre que grand frère ne jure que par elle. Et  Misha ceci, et  Misha cela !

Ivan lui jette un regard noir auquel Natalya répond en tirant la langue.

— S'il veut tant la... garder en tant qu’amie, soit, mais qu’il nous lâche la grappe avec ça.  
— Très bien. Merci Natasha. Vanya ? Quel est ton différend avec ta petite sœur ?

Celui-ci s’est redressé de toute sa stature, l’expression dure et sérieuse comme s’ils parlaient politique.

— Je suis quelque peu irrité de la manière dont elle cherche à me rendre service au point de s’en rendre - à mon goût - envahissante...  
— Quoi !!! s’étrangle l’intéressée ; mais Ukraine la réduit au silence d’un seul geste sec du doigt qu'elle place au niveau de ses propres lèvres.  
— ... et notamment quand elle demande à être récompensée pour « ses bons et loyaux services » tout en critiquant violemment mes amis. Lituanie et Seychelles en prenant le plus. Si pour Lituanie, je peux comprendre la rancoeur, autant pour Seychelles c’est de la pure jalousie.

Elle souffle et roule des yeux. Ils se dévisagent en chiens de faïence avant que Yekaterina se décide à intervenir :

— Très bien ! Vous voyez ce n’est pas si dur !  
— C’est la bonne méthode, mais faut-il que le parti adverse veuille bien écouter.  
— _Tout à fait,_ sourit férocement leur frère.  
— Il faut surtout réfléchir à ce que vous allez faire après. Ivan, tu pourrais... éviter de parler de tes amis en la présence de Natalya. De plus, il faudrait que tu nous montres que tu es un petit peu plus reconnaissant et que tu nous aides un peu plus en retour. Nous sommes censés être égaux après tout. Et toi, Natalya, tu pourrais essayer d’apprendre à mieux connaître Seychelles...  
— Pfff !  
— ... avant de la juger aussi hâtivement. Et si vraiment vous n’avez pas d’atomes crochus, alors essaie de juste l’éviter. Essaie aussi de prendre un peu de distance, fais-toi des amis...  
— J’ai pas b’soin d’amis. J’veux juste ma famille, grommelle la benjamine.  
— Tu peux toujours passer du temps avec nous... mais prends au moins du temps pour toi.

Elle marmonne dans sa barbe qu’elle verra ce qu’elle y réfléchira.

— Eh bien voilà ! Allez, faites-vous un bisou de la réconciliation maintenant ! s’exclame Ukraine avec un soulagement manifeste.

Toujours avec quelques récalcitrances, les deux plus jeunes se sont relevés et ont fait le tour de la table. Ils se sont fixés un long moment avant que Russie dépose un baiser sur le front de sa sœur. Après une nouvelle pause, elle fait de même sur sa joue.

Leur grande sœur les a rejoint pour les enlacer. Ils n’ont pas résisté longtemps avant d’enfin tous se prendre dans les bras.

— Je suis toujours ta cavalière pour le bal de fin d’année, hein ? marmonne la Russie Blanche à l’intention de son aîné.  
— Oui, tu le restes, souffle-t-il mi-exaspéré mi-attendri.

Elle le serre un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Yekaterina rit doucement et Ivan a un sourire tendre.

Dehors, le vent s’est mis à souffler, masquant avec peine la figure fantomatique qui observe le trio par la fenêtre.

Le souffle s’intensifie.

Il disparait.  
  


* * *

  
Retourner chez elle lui a fait un bien fou. Bien sûre, elle a râlé lorsqu’elle a constaté que les directives d’Angleterre concernant l’esclavage avance à pas d’escargot. Mais pour le reste, elle a été très bien reçue, a passé d’excellentes fêtes et a pu surtout bien se reposer. Aaah, les bonnes siestes au soleil ! Ça n’a l’air de rien, mais ça lui avait manqué.

Après un tel repos, difficile de reprendre dans le froid avec le rythme scolaire. Seychelles a tiré sur sa jupe, inconfortable et ne la réchauffant pas assez à son goût. Qu’on leur donne au moins des jupons, zut ! Pas une simple jupette qui leur arrive aux genoux ! Et elle dit ça alors qu’elle adore les vêtements évasés !

Elle soupire : c’est vain de se lamenter de la sorte. Elle tente de se concentrer sur son cours. Le blabla aussi ronflant que soporifique sur les relations diplomatiques du Royaume Britannique actuelles est le sujet du jour.

_ Bâillement. _

Le deuxième semestre a atteint à son milieu. À fin Mars commencera le dernier semestre. Et elle commence déjà à décrocher...

_Deuxième bâillement_.

Qu’est-ce qu’elle est heureuse de savoir que l’Angleterre a adopté le protectionnisme ! Elle est en absolument ra-vie !!!

_ Soupir.  _ Vivement que ce soit fini.  
  


* * *

  
Le jardin a complément changé de tête depuis janvier. Tout a été recouvert de neige ; les tournesols ont entièrement disparu. Toutes les fleurs restantes sont en serre. La différence de température entre l’extérieur et l’intérieur perturbe à chaque fois que Michelle y pénètre. Enfin, jusqu’à présent, elle n’a pas attrapé froid, alors...

— Bonsoir Misha !

Comme d’habitude, Ivan est déjà là bien avant elle. Comme d’habitude, c’est toujours avec chaleur qu’il l’accueille. Et comme d’habitude, elle répond :

— Bonsoir Vanya !

Il lui tend sa main et elle lui remet un paquet de notes. Elles contiennent tous les faits et gestes d’Angleterre de la semaine. Ça va plus vite que de faire au jour le jour.

— Merci. Je pense que d’ici la rentrée prochaine, je devrais pouvoir te fournir ce qu’il te faut pour te rebeller, affirme-t-il en enfournant la paquet dans son sac de cours.

Les yeux de Seychelles se sont mis à briller. Déjà ! Le moins qu’on puisse dire, c’est qu’il est zélé !

— Super ! Je dois avouer que je ne m’attendais pas à ce que soit si vite !  
— Héhé. Je ferai tout ce qu’il faut pour mes amis !

Il a un petit sourire coupable alors qu’il ramène son index gauche vers ses lèvres.

— Et puis, ça intéresse beaucoup mon dirigeant d’avoir un partenaire commercial aussi éloigné. Ça a un peu aidé aussi.  
— Oui, évidemment... sourit nerveusement Seychelles.

Ça a été un peu naïf de sa part de croire que contre quelques services un politicien se penche sur sa cause sans intérêts...

— Mais, tant que je ne suis plus sous le joug anglais, ça me convient très bien ! C’est même la moindre des choses !

Ivan lui sourit mais bien vite une ombre passe sur son visage. Son rictus retombe.

— Lorsque tu seras libre... nous resterons amis,  oui ?  
— Bien sûr ! s’exclame-t-elle en lui attrapant les mains.

Russie a un mouvement de recul mais ne se dégage pas de sa prise. 

— Au contraire, nous serons même encore plus proches ! Nous serons égaux et nous pourrions faire plus de choses ensemble !  
— ...Vraiment ? murmure-t-il en rougissant ostensiblement.

Ses doigts se sont resserrés sur les siens.

— Oui ! Tu n’as pas à t’en faire là-dessus.

Il ne répond rien mais son sourire revient. Seychelles relâche la prise de sa main mais elle doit attendre quelques secondes pour que Russie fasse de même.

Bizarrement gênée, Michelle dirige son regard sur les terrains de terre, encore dénués de plantation.

— Quand est-ce que les autres membres viennent ? Je ne les ai pas croisé jusqu’à maintenant...

Les lèvres de Russie se sont retroussés pour faire la moue.

— Ça dépend qui... Ukraine vient parfois le matin, même si ce n’est pas réglementaire. Elle fait en général de la camomille et un petit potager... Elle est très douée d’ailleurs à ça. Bien sûr, elle ne vient plus maintenant... Biélorussie ne fait pas grand chose - elle n’aime pas beaucoup toucher la terre - mais elle arrose parfois avec moi.

Son visage s’est obscurci par un voile de tristesse.

— Les pays baltes ne viennent cependant que si je leur demande. Ils... Il faut dire qu’ils ont beaucoup de travail à faire...

Il a souri sur la dernière phrase, mais c’est crispé. Faux. 

— Est-ce que tu, hum, as appliqué les conseils que je t’ai donné ? demande Seychelles.

Confirmation d’un hochement peu enthousiaste de la tête.

— Je n’ai pas le sentiment que ça ait changé quoique ce soit...

Son regard impénétrable la fixe un long moment. Sa tête se penche légèrement et un murmure s’échappe, presque involontairement :

— Ils ont toujours peur de moi...

Malgré elle, Seychelles ne peut s’empêcher d’avoir une grimace entre la gêne et la pitié. Il ne se rend vraiment pas compte du mal qu’il fait...

— Est-ce que tu t’es excusé ?  
— Pourquoi m’excuserai-je ? renvoie-t-il.  
— Eh bien... pour leur dire que tu es désolé de leur avoir fait du mal et que tu ne recommenceras plus ? suggère-t-elle avec prudence.

Russie la dévisage comme si elle vient de lui annoncer qu’elle est atteinte d’une étrange maladie.

— Je ne peux pas promettre ça. J’attends de voir si ta méthode donne des résultats avant de faire quoique ce soit.  
— Ça ne marche pas comme ça rétorque Seychelles en secouant la tête. Ils sont trop sur leurs gardes. Ils pensent peut-être que tu attends juste le bon moment, un instant de faiblesse pour frapper encore plus fort.  
— Ils ne s’excusent jamais de leur côté lorsqu’ils sont en tort à moins que je ne les y oblige, accuse-t-il.

Michelle se mord la lèvre inférieure, ennuyée de sa position délicate.

Peut-être doit-elle changer l’approche ?

— Que penses-tu des personnes qui t’ont fait du mal ?

Son interlocuteur a fait un pas en arrière et s’est tourne vers ses plantes pour faire croire qu’il s’en occupe ; mais Michelle n’est pas dupe.

— Ça dépend. Si c’est pour mon bien, je passe outre. Sinon j’essaie de comprendre pourquoi.

Ses yeux se sont plissés alors qu’il caresse une large feuille.

— Je ne le comprends pas toujours d’ailleurs...

Il fait craquer la tige pour cueillir l’objet de son attention. Il le contemple un instant avant de faire tourner la feuille dans ses doigts.

Subitement il lève les yeux vers elle :

— Et toi ?

Son visage a exprimé la surprise - Michelle ne s’est pas attendue à ce qu’il lui pose la question. Ivan a un petit rictus mais ne souffle mot. Il continue de jouer avec la feuille.

— Je ne pense pas être... capable de pardonner ou excuser aussi facilement que toi.

Elle a un léger mouvement de main en direction de sa joue qu’elle réprime aussitôt. Ses sourcils se sont légèrement froncés.

— Angleterre m’a giflée lorsque je suis arrivée à l’université. Après avoir copieusement insulté France, il m'a dit que j’étais sotte de ne pas mettre doutée de la situation et que je lui faisais honte d’avoir fait « un scandale ». Probablement pense-t-il avoir agi comme la situation l’exigeait mais je ne lui pardonne pas le geste.

Un silence se dépose dans la serre. Ivan la regarde avec neutralité.

— C’est assez inhabituel venant de sa part... relève-t-il sans arrières pensées.  
— ... Il faut dire que je lui ai aussi craché dessus, reconnait la jeune femme.

Il éclate de rire.

— Pardon, s’excuse-t-il, je me suis juste imaginé son visage pincé rouge de colère. J’aurai bien aimé voir ça.

Peu aidée par sa mine amusée, Seychelles a aussi un rictus.

— Ça en aurait presque valu le coup -  _presque._

Elle l’évite un instant du regard, contemplant la neige par delà la baie vitrée. 

— Est-ce que tu aurais fait pareil à sa place ? interroge Michelle en élevant la voix afin de pallier au fait qu’elle ne se tourne pas vers lui.

Russie s’est approché d’elle à pas feutrés.

— Je ne pense pas... Je ne frappe pas les filles par principe, tant qu’elles ne sont pas armées ou qu’elles n’attentent pas à la vie.  
— Parce qu'elles sont faibles ? ne peut s'empêcher de provoquer Seychelles.  
— Non, elles - _vous_ êtes aux contraires très courageuses. Vous faites souvent les taches les plus pénibles, et c'est pour ça que ma grande sœur m'a fait faire jurer ce serment sur la sainte icône de la Vierge Marie lorsqu'elle était encore Rus' de Kiev. 

Une scènette étrange mignonne s'est jouée dans la tête de Michelle à cette anecdote où un petit Russie jurait devant l'objet de culte sous le regard soulagé de sa grande sœur. Il poursuit :

— Le temps m'a prouvé qu'il n'y a que les hommes faibles qui font ça pour tenter de se prouver qu'ils sont forts et rendre leur femme misérable. C'est surtout une question de contexte, en fait.

_ Oh.  _

Michelle a hoché la tête d'un air grave. Puis, après quelques secondes lourdes de sens, elle s'élance à lui annoncer non sans sarcasme :  
  
— Eh bien, pour Angleterre, je ne suis ni une fille ni une femme.  
— Et qu’est-ce que tu es alors ?  
— Une colonie. Une sous-homme.

Le dire, même avec détachement et ironie, est plus difficile qu’elle ne l’a pensé. Un voile tombe sur ses yeux et elle serre la mâchoire.

— Ce n’est pas très gentil, commente-t-il simplement.

Et sur ce, il lui pose sa feuille sur la tête. Il ne faut pas attendre très longtemps avant qu’elle ne glisse et tombe par terre.

— Oh... se chagrine Ivan.

Seychelles a un sourire nerveux. Il ne la prend pas du tout au sérieux, n’est-ce pas ? Pour lui, ça doit lui paraître normal... Il ne peut pas comprendre. Et même s’il le pouvait, le voudrait-il ?

— Ne sois pas si triste, murmure-t-il en faisant la moue.  
— Tu as raison ; ce n’est qu’une feuille. J’en trouverai une plus belle !

Elle s’efforce à faire comme si de rien n’était. Masquer sa tristesse par un sourire un peu crispé jusqu’à ce que le masque lui colle à la peau.

Mais Ivan prend un air contrarié, voire fâché.

—  Je ne parlais pas de ça. 

Le cœur de Michelle rate un battement. Son masque éclate.

— Évidement que tu trouveras des plus belles feuilles, mais ce n’est pas ça qui te rend triste. C’est le regard que porte Angleterre sur toi qui te fais du mal... n’est-ce pas ?

Elle fuit son regard et hoche faiblement la tête. Ses poings se sont serrés.

— S’il était le seul à le penser... Mes professeurs ne sont pas en reste.  
— Hm-hm, c’est vrai qu’ils n’ont pas été tendres, confirme son interlocuteur.  
— Ah ! Nous sommes d’accord ! s’exclame Michelle. J’ai pourtant travaillé dur - et ! Et ils ne m’ont jamais rien dit avec la fin du semestre !

Elle a continué à pester un moment sur ses instructeurs. Russie l’a écoutée, silencieux mais présent. De temps à autre, il laisse échapper un gloussement (son fameux « ufufu~ ») à quelques remarques exagérées sans toute fois l’interrompre. 

Enfin, la colère de Michelle retombe. Elle remarque que ses joues sont brûlantes - elle doit être si rouge !

— Qui aurait pu croire qu’autant de rancune puisse être contenue dans un si petit corps ?  
— De un : je ne suis pas rancunière, se défend Seychelles ; et de deux : j’ai quand même raison de leur en vouloir, non ?  
— Hm... Oui, vu ainsi. Je suppose que ta réaction est normale...

Le temps d’un instant, il la contemple sans rien dire, l’expression lisse. Il reprend :

— Je me disais, nous pourrions travailler un peu ensemble pour les prochains devoirs : ça pourrait être intéressant, surtout pour toi. Il n’y a pas grand chose à faire au club jusqu’à fin février, on pourrait faire ça juste après les cours...

Sa phrase reste en suspend, attendant une réponse de sa part. C’est vrai que Russie est plutôt bon élève... Elle espère juste qu’il se montrera pédagogue. Sinon, en soi, elle n’a pas vraiment d’objection.

— Je veux bien ! Comment on organise ça ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pense que ça se voit que le chapitre aurait dû être coupé après que Russie réconforte Seychelles... J’espère que le rythme reste assez satisfaisant malgré ça.
> 
> Je voulais juste revenir sur les diminutifs et autres surnoms - en Russie (et vraisemblablement dans les autres pays slaves), l’usage est très fréquent.  
> Misha (ou Micha) est davantage le diminutif de Mikhaïl, la version slave de Michel. Je n’ai pas réussi à trouver un véritable équivalent pour Michelle.  
> Natalya a comme diminutif Natasha. Sa popularité a fini par en devenir un prénom à part entière, à la manière de Sasha.
> 
> Comme je l’ai annoncé en début de fanfic, cette histoire ne contiendra pas d’inceste : oui Biélorussie aime son frère d’une manière envahissante mais elle ne veut pas l’épouser et n’est pas en totale admiration devant lui. Laissez-les avoir des relations adelphiques normales ! Dx
> 
> Eeet pour terminé : il y aura certainement une baisse de parution de chapitres à cause de la rentrée. Il y a encore un chapitre de fini à l'heure actuelle ; je ferai certainement une pause pour me re-concentrer sur d'autres de mes fics durant le NaNoWriMo.  
> Merci d'avoir lu ! Prenez soin de vous et à la prochaine !


End file.
